


Jusqu'à la Mort, Pour toute la Vie

by Tea_alchemist



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Time Loop, pas de beta
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_alchemist/pseuds/Tea_alchemist
Summary: ''Elle n'a pas de plan, en tant que tel, a part : évité Jasper et l'autre garçon. Ainsi que tout autre vampire.''Bella retourne a Forks espérant une vie paisible, a la place elle se retrouve obligée de revivre les mêmes journées, encore et encore, incapable de mourir.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier fic de Twilight, écrit pour Nanowrimo 2019 (et pas corriger, excusez les sans aucun doutes nombreuses fautes). D'habitude je n'aime pas trop les triangle amoureux mais je fais une exception! Je n'ai pas relu les livres depuis plusieurs années alors il a de forte de chance que j'ai oublié plusieurs détails important, sans compter que j'ai modifié l'univers. J'espère malgré tout que ce sera intéressant/plaisant a lire!  
> Edit : J'ai finalement vu le bouton pour faire des chapitres! (7 avril 2020 : Maintenant corriger!)

01

Une turbulence secoue l'avion. Bella serre les poings et fixe les nuages au travers de la fenêtre, s'imagine voler à côté de l'appareil, libre sous le ciel bleu. Ce n'est pas la turbulence qui la dérange, elle n'a pas peur des hauteurs, pas peur de l'avion, c'est l'espace. Restreint. Sombre. Elle se sent enfermée dans son siège.

Penser à Renée l'aide à se distraire, mais elle n'est pas entièrement certaine que c'est positif. Quitter sa mère est... difficile. C'est un peu similaire, elle imagine, à laisse son enfant à la garderie pour la première fois. On sait que c'est la bonne chose à faire mais ça fait mal. C'est un peu effrayant de les imaginer seuls. Renée pensera-t-elle à payer les factures? Bella le fait pour elle depuis des années, depuis qu'elle a compris comment forger la signature de sa mère sur un chèque, comment balancer leurs finances pour éviter les pannes d'électricité, les derniers avertissements en rouge, les coupures de ligne téléphonique.

Sa mère mangera-t-elle santé si Bella n'est pas là pour surveiller qu'elle ne tombe pas dans une diète étrange? Saura-t-elle refermer la porte au nez des colporteurs, refuser toutes ces arnaques, ces chaînes pyramidales qui aiment profiter des gens trop... trop comme Renée.

_Elle a Phil maintenant. Phil prendra soin d'elle._

En un an Phil a gagné sa confiance. Pas juste vis-à-vis ses intentions – sa mère a au moins bon goût en amour, même si ceux-ci ne durent jamais longtemps – mais par rapport à ses compétences, sa ténacité. Elle est certaine qu'il peut prendre soin de Renée. Sinon elle ne serait pas partie.

Et partir est la bonne solution. Pour sa mère. Pour Charlie qui, elle sait, espère toujours qu'elle reste avec lui, chaque été. Et pour elle-même.

Bella a besoin d'un endroit sécuritaire. Calme, voir ennuyant. Sans danger. Elle a besoin de retourner à Forks, de vivre sous le toit du Chef de la Police et de ne rien faire d'intéressant. Rien qui puisse tourner mal. Elle est prête à vendre le soleil, la chaleur et un ciel bleu infini pour.

(Et il a peut être quelque chose de lumineux et chaleureux qui l'attend, _quelqu'un_.)

L'hôtesse lui propose un verre d'eau et elle trouve un sourire honnête à échanger avec elle. Elle est bronzée et radieuse et Bella aimerait lui ressembler. Hélas elle devra se contenter d'être hydratée et en vie.

…

L'air est froid quand elle sort de l'aéroport, sa respiration forme un nuage dans l'air. Sa blouse, blanche et légère et sans manche, semble trop mince sous sa parka alors qu'elle avait chaud quand elle s'est envolée. Les étés, ici, ont toujours été gris et elle s'attendait à la pluie mais la froideur la prend, stupidement, par surprise. Elle va avoir besoin de gants.

Charlie ouvre la portière pour la laisser s'asseoir dans la voiture et pose une main sur ses cheveux avant de la retirer brusquement, comme si surpris par son geste.

-Habitudes, explique-t-il, avant d'aller porter ses deux sacs dans le coffre.

Habitudes. À force de faire monter des suspects à l'arrière. Elle oublie, parfois, qu'il est silencieux et patient avec elle et une force de l'autorité pendant le jour. Elle doute qu'elle pourrait faire la même chose. Personne ne la prendrait au sérieux. Pour ses onze ans elle s'était déguisée en policier pour Halloween et avait ensuite rêvé qu'elle donnait une contravention et qu'on la lui rendait en riant, avec des bonbons.

C'est une heure de route et la voiture est... étroite, avec la grille les séparant de l'arrière et la radio entre eux deux. L'extérieur est un magnifique paysage d'hiver, composé de conifères verts, de rochers intéressants. Vert et gris et gris et vert et-

Elle ouvre la radio. La musique qui en sort est classique et magnifique. Charlie a déjà mit son poste préféré. L'intérieur du véhicule est chaud. Ils sont sous la limite de vitesse et tout le trafic ralentit en leur présence.

Venir ici est le bon choix.

-Je t'ai trouvé une voiture, annonce son père.

Elle a vendu la sienne avant de venir, une vieille coccinelle de grand-mère qui n'a pas rapporté énormément.

-Quel genre?

-Le prix est très raisonnable.

Oh. Mauvais signe.

-Quelle année?

-Elle est remise à neuf. Billy l'a inspectée et a tout réparé lui même. C'était la sienne.

Ça la fait pauser. La dernière fois qu'elle a vu le père de Jacob, deux ans plus tôt, il était malade mais debout. Elle sait, mentalement, que le diabète a depuis pris ses jambes mais l'imaginer autrement que plus grand qu'elle, l'imaginer confiner à une chaise, est étrange. Il sonne toujours si sûr de lui au téléphone. Si fort. Si-

Une seconde. Elle se rappelle de son 'véhicule'.

-Le Truck? Celui- … rétro?

-Tu te rappelles! Oui, celui là. Il est parfait pour toi.

Pour _elle_. Spécifiquement. Et oui, maintenant qu'elle y pense, ce l'est. Le Truck (lettre majuscule, cette chose est plus vieille que son père) est énorme. Elle aura de l'espace à l'intérieur. Personne ne la pressera sur la route si elle va lentement.

-Merci papa. J'irai le payer et prendre les clés dès que possible.

Charlie tousse, rougit.

-Ah, je l'ai déjà acheté. C'est un cadeau.

-Quoi? Tu m'as déjà payé le billet pour venir-

-Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Ici.

Ses yeux brûlent une seconde, sa gorge se noue et un sourire s'infiltre sur son visage, malgré le ciel gris. Elle oublie. À chaque fois qu'elle part d'ici elle oublie à quel point Charlie est attentionné. Ne pas venir l'été, ces deux dernières années, a été difficile mais elle se rend soudainement compte que c'était aussi un peu cruel de le laisser seul. Même si sa mère avait besoin d'elle. Faire toujours passer Renée en premier est injuste, nécessaire ou pas.

-Merci, répète-t-elle. Je le suis déjà.

Et elle est là pour rester. Elle a du temps à rattraper.

…

Mardi arrive, gris et pluvieux et froid. Bella ferme les yeux, pense à la chaleur, à ses camisoles, ses shorts, ses jupes, ses sandales. Toutes ces choses qu'elle a laissé derrière. Puis elle enfile le pull brun qu'elle et Renée ont trouvé à l'Armée du Salut, des bas de laine un peu trop petits et descend déjeuner. Une odeur de brûlé a pris possession de la cuisine et son père est occupé à sortir des toasts noirs du toaster. Le café, au moins, semble normal.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller au Lodge, ce soir.

Il le dit au moment où elle ouvre le frigidaire et réalise qu'il est vide. Elle repense à la veille, au repas congelé qu'ils se sont fait réchauffer et se mord une lèvre. Elle le savait. Il se nourrit de friture, de plats micro-onde et du poisson des Black. Et de toasts brûlées.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop... chic?

Et horrible. Il y a des têtes d'animaux empaillées accrochées aux murs. C'est le restaurant haut de gamme de Forks, elle sait, mais... quand les yeux morts d'un cerf la regardent manger des saucisses faites de sa chair son appétit est coupé. Étrangement.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jour que tu reviens vivre à la maison!

Il lui sourit.

-Ce serait super, accepte-t-elle.

Désolée, cerf. La famille en premier.

Elle prend tout de même soin de faire une liste d'épicerie avant de partir, pendant que Charlie a le dos tourné. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre ainsi.

…

Il y a une averse, mais Le Truck est spacieux et solide sous ses directions. Elle arrive à l'école sans problème, se gare devant le bureau, reçoit son horaire, va trouver une place de parking près d'une belle Volvo. Et puis elle rentre dans l'école.

Juste comme ça.

Pas de gardes, pas de détecteur de métal, pas de file d'attente. Pas de bande fumant avant d'aller en classe, pas d'autobus scolaires. Juste... un stationnement normal, rempli d'auto principalement usées, une porte d'entrée vitrée où sont collées quelques annonces pour des clubs sociaux. Elle relève la tête, mais, non, il n'y a même pas de caméras de sécurité. Même pas de fausses caméras. Elle croise une alarme de feu où aucune affiche n'est collée à côté, rappelant que la tirer sans raison est un acte criminel.

Elle se rend en classe sans que personne ne la bouscule.

C'est... différent. Agréable.

En cours, les étudiants la regardent, certains se présentent, proposent de la guider à sa prochaine classe. Tout le monde n'écoute pas le professeur mais personne n'est en train de subtilement rouler un joint derrière ses cahiers non plus, ou de se vernir les ongles, ou de texter des menaces à la personne à côté d'eux. Et personne ne porte de lunettes de soleil. Ce qui est normal, il n'y a pas de soleil, mais quand même.

Ils sont tous si accueillants et amicaux qu'elle s'éclipse pour aller manger dehors, toute seule, à l'heure du dîner.

Bella avait des amis, à Phoenix. Des amis qu'elle voyait à l'école mais jamais le week-end parce qu'elle devait faire les courses et le souper et le ménage. Parce que Renée avait toujours envie d'essayer différentes choses, voulait sa compagnie et que, franchement, elle préférait lire tranquillement chez elle lorsqu'elle avait un moment de solitude.

Ce sera peut être différent ici.

C'est un aspect qu'elle n'avait pas considéré. De vrais amis. Elle a bien sûr compté sur Jacob, qu'elle connaît depuis toujours, à qui elle parle au téléphone une fois par semaine, mais n'a pas songé à qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est un luxe. L'amitié.

_Charlie est indépendant. Je peux juste cuisiner, faire ma part de tâches._

Et le reste de son temps est libre. Son ventre gronde et elle considère retourner à l'intérieur, trouver Angela et Jessica, trouver quelqu'un.

_Demain._

Forks est si paisible. Elle a le temps de s'acclimater.

…

En biologie, elle s’assoit à côté d'un très beau, très pâle garçon. Ses yeux sont noirs. Il a l'air un peu asocial, un peu furieux. Dramatique. Il lui rappelle les personnages torturés de Shakespeare.

Il est complètement différent des autres et pourtant... pourtant son cœur se serre et elle pense : _Il serait encore plus beau s'il souriait_.

Alors quand le professeur a le dos tourné, elle se penche vers lui.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Il inspire brusquement. Se tourne vers elle, son visage une grimace de douleur et elle est certaine qu'il a un problème, qu'il s'est fait mal quelque part.

-Désolé. _Désolé._

Sa voix est rauque, arrachée à ses poumons, terrifiée. Elle a mal pour lui. Ouvre la bouche pour le rassurer, le réconforter-

Dans un mouvement si rapide qu'elle ne le voit pas bouger, il attrape les cheveux de sa nuque et tire, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Son autre main déchire son pull, révèle son cou et elle a une demi-seconde pour paniquer, pour quelque chose en elle s'immobiliser, parce qu'elle sait. Elle sait ce qu'il va faire. Elle-

Il la mord.

Quelque hurle.

Elle se vide en lui. Elle est une rivière et il la force à se déverser. Il prend toute sa chaleur, toute son énergie et boit, boit, boit. Déchire sa peau et ses veines et les parois la gardant vivante. Autour d'eux d'autres se mettent à crier, mais les mains du garçon la tiennent immobile, de la pierre glacée la retenant prisonnière.

De l'acide remplace la chaleur quittant ses veines. Brûlant, agressant, se propageant dans ses cellules. Ses yeux trouvent ceux d'un garçon quelques sièges plus loin. Mike. Elle se concentre sur lui, incapable de faire le moindre son et il s'avance vers elle, horrifié, un crayon à la main.

Puis il se fait tuer.

Un homme arrache sa tête de son corps, du sang gicle absolument partout. Ses cheveux sont blonds. Elle le reconnaît. Elle-

Les étudiants se font tuer les uns après les autres, le professeur aussi, mais elle le réalise de façon détachée. La douleur la rend insensible au reste, ses lèvres sont engourdies, ses bras lourds- Non. Pas la douleur. La perte de sang. Elle est trop légère. Elle est trop lourde. Elle a trop mal. Le garçon est trop fort.

Elle ne s'endort pas. Elle meurt brutalement.

…

Une turbulence secoue l'avion.

Bella inspire. Pour hurler. L'air remplit ses poumons et refuse de sortir. Ses mains vont à l'arrière de sa nuque, certaines que la main y est encore. Son cou fait mal mal mal. Des larmes montent à ses yeux et débordent, mouillent ses joues. Quand elle arrive à expirer l'oxygène bloquant sa gorge, elle libère un sanglot.

L'hôtesse l'approche, s'accroupit devant elle sans la toucher. La rassure que la turbulence est normale, pleine de sympathie. Elle est bronzée, elle est belle. Bella se sent l'opposé de son nom. Prisonnière. Brisée.

Son cou fait mal.

Elle respire. Elle respire et la turbulence se calme et l'hôtesse sourit, promet de revenir dans une seconde avec un verre d'eau et des mouchoirs. Les autres passagers la regardent et elle les ignore, passe ses paumes sur ses joues pour les essuyer.

C'était Jasper.

JésusMarieJoseph, c'était Jasper. Elle le reconnaîtrait au travers d'une foule, d'un ouragan. Enfant, elle passait des nuits entières à le voir derrière des paupières closes, prétendait dormir pour ne pas inquiéter sa pauvre mère. Et l'autre garçon... l'autre garçon avait certains de ses traits, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchit. Pâle. Yeux cernés. Un peu trop beau.

Violent.

L'hôtesse revient. Avec eau et mouchoirs et bretzels et Bella repousse la terreur sauvage qui ravage sa respiration et se concentre à prétendre avoir une phobie des avions, à prétendre être normale. À ce que ce soit okay d'être ici, en vie, après s'être fait tuer demain.

Descendre de l'avion est un peu plus intimidant qu'avant et quand Charlie la trouve, son sourire retombe en la voyant clairement.

-Bella, tu peux retourner à Phoenix, je pensais-

-Non!

Non. Elle est arrivée, elle vient de retrouver Charlie. Il y a des monstres dans sa ville. Elle ne peut pas partir et le laisser seul. Ils étaient à l'école. Ils-

Sont-ils là pour elle?

Elle respire. Se concentre sur la douleur brûlant son cou sous le col de la parka.

-C'est juste l'avion. Trop-trop étroit. Une minute dehors et j'irai beaucoup mieux.

Il la regarde sérieusement, l'évalue, avant de hocher la tête et prendre ses deux sacs. Il la guide au parking et s'occupe de longues minutes à remettre de l'ordre dans le coffre pendant qu'elle observe sa respiration former des nuages, observe le mouvement des nuages lourd et gris.

Elle ne sait pas d'où lui vient la claustrophobie. Aucun de ses parents ne se souvient de quand ça a commencé. Aujourd'hui c'est la parfaite excuse, le reste du temps s'est terriblement inconvénient. Sa peur de Jasper, des vampires, par contre, Bella en connaît la raison exacte. Sait la terreur justifiée.

Elle déteste mourir. Avec tout son corps, toute son âme.

-Okay, arrive-t-elle à dire après un moment. Okay, on peut y aller.

-Tu es sûre? Il n'y a rien qui nous presse.

-Certaine, j'ai hâte d'être chez moi, dans ma chambre.

Ça lui fait plaisir de l'entendre, ça se voit, et Bella trouve un sourire à lui donner, trouve le courage de monter dans la voiture, de supporter le sentiment d'être piégée et d'avoir la même conversation que la veille.

La soirée est pareille. Plat surgelé pour souper, frigo vide. Sa chambre est trop rose. Elle n'a jamais pris le temps de la redécorer. Il y a encore un autocollant de licorne dans un coin de la vitre, décoloré. La pièce est toutefois chaude, son père a dû monter le chauffage à l'avance, et le lit est confortable, que le duvet soit démodé et enfantin ou pas.

La nuit est longue. Elle a envie de prier mais elle ne croit en aucun dieu. Elle pleure puis se force à arrêter pour ne pas avoir les yeux gonflés au matin.

La nuit est courte. Le matin arrive trop vite, gris, froid et pluvieux. Elle regarde l'aurore de la chaleur de son lit et n'ose pas bouger.

Ce sont les toasts, le souvenir de l'odeur de brûlé, qui la font se relever. S'habiller. Elle délaisse le pull qu'elle a choisi la première fois et enfile une monstruosité rose que Renée a forcé dans son sac. Elle regarde un moment la marque sur son cou, glisse le bout de ses doigts sur la cicatrice et frissonne. Il y a un écharpe dans une de ses armoire, un vieux cadeau de Jacob et Bella l'enroule autour de son cou, une frêle barrière qui ne fera rien pour la défendre mais la rassure malgré tout. Elle est verte, légère et clash terriblement avec son pull.

(Elle appelle presque Jacob. Ses doigts sont sur les touches. Ce serait toutefois une horrible chose à faire, l’entraîner au milieu du danger. Et ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle veut le retrouver. Le mobile est donc remis dans sa poche, silencieux.)

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle démarre la cafetière, trouve une vieille barre tendre pour son lunch et refait sa liste de courses. Lorsque Charlie descend, déjà en uniforme, elle pose des toasts parfaitement grillées, parfaitement beurrées, sur la table. Il la regarde avec une expression si stupéfaite qu'une vague d'amusement enterre le reste, pour un moment.

-Bon matin.

-Bon matin, répète-t-il, avant de sourire et s'asseoir avec elle.

Elle veut rester ici. Au chaud. En sécurité. Lui demander de faire de même. Veut trouver une arme et couvrir toutes les entrées d'eau bénite. Ce qui serait sans doute une perte totale de temps, mais qui serait une mesure prise, une ligne de défense.

-Regarde toi, déjà à cuisiner. Tu viens d'arriver. Nous devrions aller au Lodge ce soir.

La perspective de têtes empaillées n'est pas plus alléchante qu'avant, mais l'idée d'être encore là ce soir, de braver toute la journée et ne pas mourir, d'avoir Charlie qui l'attend lui redonne du courage.

-Ça serait bien, papa.

Il est ravi. Et lorsqu'elle demande s'il peut la conduire à l'école, pour sa première journée, pour lui montrer le chemin, il accepte sans hésitation, promet d'aller la chercher dès la dernière cloche sonnée.

Et elle sait qu'il va être là. Pas d'oubli, pas de distraction, pas d'erreur. Elle peut compter sur lui.

Alors elle sort de la maison, armée seulement de détermination, et brave sa nouvelle école.

…

Elle n'a pas de plan, en tant que tel, à part : éviter Jasper et l'autre garçon. Ainsi que tout autre vampire. Les autres étudiants, si chaleureux la veille, semblent hésiter aujourd'hui à l'approcher. Peut être parce que Bella est sur ses gardes, peut être à cause de ses horribles vêtements. Ils le font malgré tout, se présentent et lui proposent leur aide et elle en est reconnaissante.

Ils sont morts eux aussi. Ils ne s'en rappellent pas, parce que ce n'est jamais arrivé, pas encore, mais. Elle s'en souvient. Les voir vivants est un soulagement et l'épiphanie qu'elle a eu, l'idée de se faire des amis, est ravivée. Juste... pas aujourd'hui. Demain. Quand elle aura évité sa mort.

Pour y arriver, elle mange de nouveau dehors, isolée, crache la barre tendre qui, finalement, est trop vieille, et... sèche son cours de biologie. Elle n'a fait ça qu'une poignée de fois. L'école est importante, Bella le sait. Il n'y a aucun plaisir à manquer une leçon. C'est toutefois nécessaire.

On lui demande où elle était, quand elle va en gym, et elle hausse simplement les épaules. Il y a des avantages à être une adolescente. Jasper n'y est pas, ni l'autre, et elle sent la tension graduellement la quitter.

Comme la nuit, la journée passe, les heures s'écoulent une à une, rapide et lente et une véritable torture. Elle passe au bureau pour déposer ses papiers signés, sourit parce qu'elle n'a pas pu faire ça la veille et ressort avec des mains tremblantes, le cœur battant.

Charlie est facile à repérer, la voiture de police détonnant dans le parking étudiant. Il fait un signe de la main quand il la voit et elle accélère le pas.

Elle glisse.

Un de ses lacets, de ses nouvelles bottines, est défait et elle marche dessus, trébuche et tombe à genoux, juste à côté de la Volvo. Ses genoux absorbent l'impact et ses paumes s’éraflent complètement sur l'asphalte. Un son lui échappe et elle mord sa lèvre pour essayer de le rattraper – Renée s'inquiète toujours quand elle se fait mal.

Ouch. Ses mains brûlent et elle regarde le dégât, sa vision brouillée par des larmes. Tout est rouge de sang et couvert de saletés.

Une main attrape son parka et tire brusquement vers l'arrière, la soulève en un seul mouvement. Elle frappe un mur- non, un torse contre son dos, un bras de marbre l'enserre. Des doigts arrachent son foulard, tire sur sa parka et elle a un instant de total terreur avant que des dents s'enfoncent dans sa peau, son cou, son corps.

Cette fois elle crie. Elle hurle et se débat et ça ne fait aucune différence. La personne l'ouvre et la boit, prend et prend et prend et ne laisse qu'un poison la brûler vivante. Un coup de feu retentit, assourdissant, mais le vampire ne réagit pas. La sensation de vide, de légèreté revient, le monde tourne, Bella se sent déséquilibrée, la douleur est si puissante qu'elle n'arrive plus à penser. Elle trouve sa réflexion dans la vitre de la Volvo, puis elle trouve l'image de son agresseur.

C'est le garçon d'hier, la serrant contre lui. Cheveux de bronze. Air torturé. Sang sur son visage, bouche pressé dans la jonction de son cou, bras autour d'elle.

Un deuxième coup de feu retentit.

Son cœur manque un battement, deux, trois-

…

Une turbulence secoue l'avion.

Bella est toujours désorientée. Son cœur bat si fort qu'elle presse une main contre sa poitrine de peur qu'il explose. La ceinture, trop grande, est soudainement suffocante et elle la défait. Elle se plie en deux, met sa tête entre ses genoux et essaye de trouver un point stable dans le chaos de ses émotions.

-Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va?

L'hôtesse, bien habillée, bien coiffée, est à côté d'elle, un sac en papier à la main pour si elle a besoin de vomir et Bella ne sait pas si elle l'adore ou la déteste. Elle va quand même lui écrire le meilleur commentaire Yelp au monde. Si Charlie a Internet.

-Je suis claustrophobe, lui avoue-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas les turbulences.

Elle lui amène quand même de l'eau, des bretzels, même si ce n'est pas l'avion le problème, c'est Bella qui fonctionne mal, qui a un accro quelque part dans sa tête.

Avant qu'ils atterrissent, elle va dans la miniature salle de bain (celle qui lui donne de la difficulté à respirer) et soulève ses cheveux. Il y a une deuxième marque sur son cou, une douleur vive qui continue de la brûler.

Il l'a mordu des deux côtés. C'est stupidement symétrique et ça la fait presque pleurer.

Elle remet ses cheveux en place et, avant de trouver Charlie, elle s'assure que le col de sa parka est relevé et cache ses nouvelles cicatrices – elle ne saurait pas comment les expliquer. Son père est heureux de la voir, lui annonce en chemin qu'il a trouvé le véhicule parfait pour elle.

-Il faudra que je remercie Billy aussi.

Si elle vit assez longtemps que pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'aller à l'école et mourir tous les jours. Elle n'a jamais reculé dans le temps deux fois de suite. Ne sait pas si elle va être coincée aujourd'hui et demain pour toujours parce qu'elle ne peut pas survivre ses camarades de classe-

Charlie doit s'arrêter pour la laisser respirer l'air trop frais. Elle s'excuse malgré qu'il lui a toujours dit de ne pas le faire. C'est un plus dur lundi qu'avant.

Après une longue douche qui laisse le miroir embué et l'air humide – mais tout est humide à Forks – Bella considère le frigidaire vide, pense à son lit rose d'enfant et veut soudainement autre chose. Elle veut être demain soir. Elle veut-

Elle met des jeans et un t-shirt bleu ciel, même si elle sait que ce n'est pas assez chaud. Ensuite elle va trouver Charlie en bas.

-Est-ce qu'on peut sortir, pour manger?

La demande le surprend mais il admet avoir prévu le Lodge, il la pensait simplement trop fatiguée.

-Pas de moment comme le présent, papa!

Son enthousiasme le convainc et dix minutes plus tard, ils sont en route, le chauffage à fond et la radio jouant la musique qu'elle aime.

Elle ne pense pas. À demain, à hier. À ses mains et ses dents et la terreur paralysante et au son du glock de Charlie fracassant l'air. Non. Bella ajuste le foulard de Jacob autour de son cou et prétend très très fort que tout va bien. Parce que c'est vrai. Présentement il n'y a aucun danger. Ils vont aller au restaurant et manger et elle ne va pas laisser les têtes empaillées la dégoûter ou la remplir de culpabilité.

…

-Ce doit être les fils du Docteur.

Bella a toujours les yeux fixé sur la Volvo qui vient de se stationner, qu'elle peut voir au travers de la fenêtre du restaurant.

-Quoi?

-Docteur Carlisle Cullen, je pense te l'avoir déjà mentionné?

Charlie ne parle jamais beaucoup, surtout au téléphone. Elle fouille cependant sa mémoire et... oui. Billy et lui se sont disputés au sujet du nouveau docteur. Arrivé deux ans plus tôt. Plusieurs membres de la réserve boycottent maintenant l'hôpital, parce qu'ils ne l'aiment pas. Il a plusieurs enfants adoptés et Charlie l'admire beaucoup, le trouve fort sympathique.

-Lui et sa femme ont recueilli quatre enfants?

-Cinq, trois garçons et deux filles. Ils vont à la même école que toi, tu devrais les rencontrer demain. Certains sont un peu vieux, ils ont dû reprendre une année ou deux, mais ils sont tous très polis.

Deux garçons entrent dans le restaurant. Elle reconnaît le premier, bâti comme un joueur de football. Il n'a pas vieilli du tout. Le deuxième est Le Garçon.

C'est un cauchemar.

Elle pose lentement sa fourchette, ne peut détourner son regard. Son père agite la main pour attirer leur attention et elle ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi. Ils sont dangereux. À éviter. Ils-

Ils se glissent entre les tables vers leur banquette.

-Chef Swan, salue le grand avec un sourire.

-Emmet, Edward. C'est rare de vous voir ici.

-On surprend Esmée, mais personne d'autre qu'elle ne peut cuisiner alors on a commandé.

Le footballer tourne son regard vers elle et Charlie, stupide, cher Charlie, les introduit.

-Bella, Emmet et Edward Cullen. Les garçons, voici ma fille, Isabella. Elle revient vivre avec moi.

Emmet. Elle n'a jamais eu de nom à lui donner – ou si oui elle avait oublié - mais ça lui va assez bien. Il tend la main et elle se force à se rappeler qu'il y a très longtemps il a essayer de l'aider, à sa façon. Elle lève le bras, prend sa main froide et la serre. Puis, parce que c'est un instinct et qu'elle est bien élevée et que c'est un cauchemar de toute manière elle prend la main de Edward aussi, glisse ses doigts dans sa paume et-

Elle n'a pas le temps de se dégager, il rattrape son poignet et serre. Bella trouve ses yeux. Ses pupilles sont si dilatées qu'elle ne voit que du noir, ses cernes sont plus prononcées qu'un instant auparavant.

-Ed!

Emmet prend son épaule mais le garçon l'ignore. Il grimace et son expression est aussi torturée que la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Elle suppose que ça fait du sens. Pour lui, ils se voient pour la toute première fois.

-Je...

Sa voix est rauque, il s'étouffe dessus, déglutit.

Son père dit quelque chose, mais son cœur bat si fort dans ses tympans qu'elle n'entend qu'un son distant.

Non. Non non non. Pas encore.

Il tire son bras vers lui et elle agit, attrape son couteau à steak sale et le poignarde avec. Ou essaye. Un cri retentit et la lame se brise, coupe sa main à la place. Edward émet malgré tout un bruit de pure détresse et-

Il mord le bras qu'il tient. Plonge ses dents juste sous son coude droit et c'est une soudaine agonie, de la lave sur ses nerfs.

Mais brièvement.

Parce que Emmet l'arrache d'elle une seconde plus tard, comme il l'avait fait pour Jasper, huit ans plus tôt. Il attrape le vampire et le pousse loin d'elle et ils se battent avec des mouvements si rapides, si violents que des craquements résonnent dans l'air du restaurant.

À travers le chaos Charlie jure.

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer avant.

Après... après c'est un peu confus. La douleur se propage comme un cancer et se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre est difficile. Elle saigne mais ce n'est pas dramatique, pas mortel. C'est le poison qui la fait se plier en deux, haletante. Charlie, elle pense, leur ordonne d'arrêter et ils semblent obéir. Il y a un long silence où personne ne respire. Et ensuite, ensuite...

Ils se mettent à briser les cous des clients, des employés. Celui de Charlie en premier. Emmet le fait, avec ses larges mains, et il s'excuse en le cassant, en tuant son père. Les uns après les autres, tous les humains sont tués et c'est encore plus effrayant que la salle de classe. Ce sont des adultes. C'est son père. Ils-ils-

C'est un cauchemar. Ça ou l'enfer existe et elle y est.

Quand tout le monde est par terre, immobiles, ils parlent de devoir faire disparaître les preuves, trouvent de l'huile et de l'essence et répandent le liquide sur les gens – les corps. Les corps. Ils sont m-

Emmet s'approche d'elle et elle se met à pleurer, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

-Hey, je- ça va aller. On ne peut pas laisser de témoins mais on ne va pas te faire de mal, je- merde. Merde.

-Emmet, appelle Edward, allumettes à la main.

Le footballeur s'approche, essaye de glisser un bras sous ses genoux et elle recule, trouve Charlie et prend une poignée de sa chemise et tient de toutes ses forces.

-Bella, c'est ça? Bella, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, promit, mais il faut partir, on ne peut pas rester ici.

Il la prend, la soulève et elle le frappe, mais ça ne change rien du tout. Ses yeux à lui aussi sont plus noir que noir. Quand il l'amène hors du restaurant, il fait presque complètement nuit, l'air est glacé et elle ne sait pas si elle veut lui échapper et retourner à l'intérieur ou courir dans les bois. Elle est perdue, perdue et elle brûle, son bras est une torture qui tremble. Elle n'arrive pas à serrer son poing pour le frapper de nouveau.

-Ed- Ed, on pourrait-

-Non. N'y pense pas! Pas de sang, pas de- on l'amène à Carlisle, pour qu'il-

-Elle est déjà en train de se transformer!

-Je sais! Je sais mais- il faut juste-

Il gratte les allumettes et les lance dans le restaurant qui s'enflamme. Les deux vampires reculent brusquement, Emmet la traînant avec lui.

-Bon dieu! Tu essayes quoi, de nous cramer nous aussi?

-Pas de preuve! C'est la loi! J'ai déjà- je ne peux pas faire d'autres erreurs.

Elle détourne son regard des flammes, de l'énorme crémation et trouve Edward. Il est toujours aussi beau. Il est horrifiant. Elle pense qu'il pleure mais n'en est pas certaine. Il fait un pas en sa direction et elle se presse contre Emmet. Il gémit, secoue la tête et va ouvrir la porte de la Volvo.

-On doit y aller.

Emmet la met en arrière et l'attache, pareille à une enfant. Elle est surprise qu'il ne l'enferme pas dans le coffre et la surprise repousse la panique un moment. Assez longtemps que pour qu'ils démarrent la voiture et foncent dans la nuit, phares noires et laissent l'auto de police derrière, laissent son père derrière dans les flammes.

Ensuite la panique resurgit comme un tsunami.

Elle ne hurle pas. Sa voix est coincée entre ses poumons, bloquée par un sanglot. À la place, elle se débat avec la ceinture de sécurité, mains engourdies, corps tremblant, nerfs plein d'électricité. L'auto est trop petite. C'est stupide. Il y a un million d'autres choses terrifiantes pour saisir son attention. Mais l'auto est trop petite, l'écrase. Elle ne peut pas respirer.

-Emmet, fait quelque chose!

-Comme quoi?!

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est jamais arrivé- Elle- elle sent si bon, je n'ai pas pu et- elle va se faire mal!

Elle a mal. À cause de lui.

Bella abandonne la ceinture et frappe le siège devant elle à la place. Ses poumons sont si serrés. L'oxygène si rare. Le grand vampire lui parle et elle ne comprend rien.

La voiture s'arrête.

Ses kidnappeurs sortent et d'autres apparaissent de nul part, ils parlent, sa vision est remplie de tâches noires-

La portière est arrachée avec un terrible bruit de métal et Edward est là. Brise sa ceinture et l'aide à tomber hors de la Volvo. Le sol est dur et glacé et c'est un tel soulagement que ses poumons s'ouvrent finalement, la laissant inspirer. L'oxygène fait mal.

Elle respire, elle respire, elle respire.

Il s'agenouille à côté d'elle. Pendant longtemps.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'était- il faut détruire les preuves. Je n'aurais pas dû te toucher.

Il semble perdu, lui aussi.

Elle respire, se prépare, remplit ses poumons.

-Je suis claustrophobe, arrive-t-elle à dire. Ne refais jamais, jamais ça. Et tu conduis trop vite.

Ils la regardent tous. Parfaitement immobiles.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, ajoute-t-elle.

Elle perd... quelques heures après ça. La douleur est trop intense. Ils la portent à l'intérieur, près d'une grande fenêtre, sur une pile de coussins et de jetés. Il n'y a pas de lit. Edward reste dans la pièce avec elle. Durant un moment de lucidité, un vampire un peu plus vieux vient et explique ce qui ce passe. Ils sont des vampires, mais végétariens. Ils n'ont jamais attaqué quelqu'un en public avant, jamais démontré leurs habilités et leur plans... leur plans étaient basés sur ce que les autres font et ils réalisent maintenant à quel point c'est barbare. Ses fils ont paniqué, explique-t-il, mais tout est sa faute à lui – il les a créés.

Ils regrettent. Ils vont faire mieux. Ils vont prendre soin d'elle.

-Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, à croire, conclut-t-il.

Bella refuse de répondre. Elle passe plus de deux jours à brûler vivante pendant qu'ils se préparent à déménager, à tout abandonner. Edward reste silencieux dans un coin de la pièce. Parfois il prie et puis s'arrête.

-Je peux me brûler, lui propose-t-il pendant ce qui est, elle croit, le deuxième jour. C'est ce qui tue un vampire. Se faire démanteler et brûler. Je peux m'immoler.

Elle ne dit rien.

-Je n'ai jamais créé un autre vampire, avant, ajoute-t-il une heure plus tard. Un autre monstre. Jamais pris leurs âmes.

Et il a raison. C'est l'impression qu'elle a. Le poison s'infiltre en elle et détruit tout ce qu'elle est, âme incluse. Laisse une intense fureur derrière, un vide infini.

Quand le troisième jour tire à sa fin et que son cœur commence à manquer de plus en plus de battements, que la transformation est presque terminée, elle tourne le dos à la fenêtre, au ciel, et lui répond.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne.

Il relève la tête. Il y a des larmes qui brûlent ses joues, laissent des sillons sous ses yeux. Des larmes de venin.

-Ma première fois, précise-t-elle. J'ai été mordue avant.

Bouger est difficile. Ses nerfs sont infestés. C'est ardu mais au bout de trois reprises Bella arrive à enlever le foulard de Jacob et à montrer ses cicatrices.

La confusion est apparente sur son visage, se mélange à la désolation. Edward a l'air trop jeune. Elle refuse de ressentir la moindre sympathie.

-Je ne vais pas me transformer. Je vais retourner en arrière et t'immoler moi-même.

Son cœur a un spasme. Et pour une autre ce serait un seul instant. Une seconde entre deux battements, l'écart entre humain et vampire. Une mort clinique si brève qu'elle ne compte pas.

Pour Bella, c'est trop. Quelque chose en elle se réveille et réagit. Refuse catégoriquement. Dit _pas maintenant_.

…

Une turbulence secoue l'avion.

Bella presse sa main contre son bras, serre les dents et fixe le ciel au travers du hublot.

L'hôtesse passe sans s'arrêter, la turbulence se calme. Elle détache sa ceinture. Il y a un silence en elle. Une décision informulée. Un calme avant une tempête. Elle se sent possédée. Elle se sent fragile et elle déteste ça.

Tout ce qu'elle a fait est s'asseoir à côté de lui en biologie. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Elle ne veut pas être emmenée par sa famille quand elle vient à peine d'arriver.

La trajet est épuisant mais la fureur la garde alerte. Quand l'avion se pose elle est une des premières prêtes à sortir, attrape ses bagages, trébuche presque, trouve la porte de sortie et-

Charlie est là. Vivant, en uniforme, un peu nerveux. Vivant.

Vivant.

Elle lâche ses sacs et se jette dans ses bras. Attrape l'arrière de son manteau et le serre contre elle.

-Hey Swan Junior, content de te voir moi aussi. Ça va?

C'est horriblement difficile, se détacher de lui. Elle le fait quand même.

-Ça va. Tu m'as manqué.

C'est lundi. Ils vont éviter le restaurant et tout va bien aller. Jusqu'à demain du moins.

Il vont à la voiture et c'est presque une routine, maintenant. Conduire à la maison, recevoir Le Truck, parler juste un peu, la radio classique. Ils mangent des plats surgelés et elle écoute le bulletin météo avec lui.

Ils annoncent du soleil, bientôt. Ses yeux se ferment et elle peut encore voir les vampires briller pendant qu'elle brûle. Oui, il va faire soleil.

Elle dort. C'est étrange, de dormir ainsi. Si bien, si profondément. Elle ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois qu'elle a eu une nuit complète sans se réveiller. Au matin, rien n'a toutefois changé. Il y a une tension en elle. Un colère grande comme le ciel.

Les toasts sont sauvées avant d'être brûlées, elle refuse la proposition d'aller manger au Lodge aussi gentiment qu'elle le peut et part pour l'école, déjà familière avec son véhicule, avec la route à emprunter.

Elle ne s'arrête pas au bureau pour son horaire. Non, elle va directement se garer à proximité de la Volvo.

Bella réalise ses intentions lorsque sa main se referme sur la barre de métal dans la boite du truck à Billy. Le sien. Sa barre de métal. Elle est lourde mais pas trop, un bon poids dans sa main et quelque chose en elle se dénoue. Relâche une émotion trop forte que pour être contenue.

Il y a d'autres étudiants la regardant et elle les ignore soigneusement. Cœur battant, elle s'avance vers la Volvo. Quelqu'un l'a fait à Phoenix. A démoli la voiture d'un autre. Bella ne sait plus trop pourquoi. C'est ce qu'elle veut faire maintenant. Ils sont trop forts, impossible à blesser, mais leur voiture...

Elle caresse presque la voiture avec la barre de métal, laisse une longue rayure, fait quelques pas. Puis elle relève la barre et avant de pouvoir changer d'idée, avant de laisser l'incertitude l'en empêcher elle fracasse le phare arrière. C'est... satisfaisant. Le bruit. Le résultat. Elle a fait ça.

Alors elle le refait pour le deuxième phare arrière. Et celui avant, le droit. Il y a des morceaux partout. C'est fantastique. C'est son tour.

Il y a une foule en train de se former et quelqu'un en sort, s'avance vers elle, s'arrête à trois mètres d'elle quand elle relève la barre.

-C'est ma voiture, lui dit Edward Cullen.

-Je sais.

Elle le regarde un instant. Puis elle brise le dernier phare et sourit.

Ses pupilles se dilatent, il reste immobile. Elle est terrifiée, électrifiée, elle sait que s'il décide de l'attaquer elle n'a aucune chance, aucun d'eux n'ont la moindre chance. Rien ne peut la protéger. Ni Charlie, ni un fusil. Elle n'a rien pour le mettre en feu et ils sont de toute manière trop nombreux.

Quelqu'un est en train d'appeler la police.

Bella a envie de pleurer mais elle est fatiguée des larmes. Alors elle frappe les vitres, les brise. Ça ne fait pas du bien, pas exactement, mais presque.

…

Edward n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle.

Ce sont les pensées des autres étudiants qui l'alarme, une vague de surprise et d'appréhension qui se propage, un changement dans la routine. Jasper se raidit à côté de lui et Edward n'attend pas avant d'aller voir ce qui se passe. La curiosité tue mais il est déjà maudit, est toujours en vie même après tout ce temps. Et ce ne sont que des étudiants.

Il la trouve à côté de sa voiture, seule, des débris de phares à ses pieds. Son expression est un amalgame de fureur, de terreur et de satisfaction. Il-

Il ne l'entend pas. Il est au milieu d'une foule d'adolescents excités, le bruit dans sa tête est assourdissant. Peut être que sa voix interne est trop faible, ou qu'elle ne pense à rien de précis et le son est perdu dans les autres.

-C'est ma voiture.

Sûrement, elle s'est trompée de véhicule et ce sera une anecdote amusante pour plus tard, sûrement. Il ne la connaît pas, elle n'a aucune raison-

Le vent tourne et-et-

La faim vient brutalement, intolérable. Il avait faim, attendait le soleil pour aller chasser mais- Mais c'est une tout autre chose. C'est un besoin soudain qui le saisit, il- Elle l’appelle, sent terriblement – irrésistible. C'est vitale qu'il boive. Qu'il s'abreuve d'elle. Il-

-Je sais.

Elle brise son dernier phare. Puis elle s'attaque au reste de sa Volvo, frappant les vitres avec colère. Sa violence halte la sienne, le fait sursauter. Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi s'en prend-t-elle à _sa_ voiture? Il ne l'a jamais vu de sa vie.

-Elle est désespérée, murmure Jasper à son oreille. Et je ne peux pas rester, tu me donnes faim.

Oui, il peut entendre les pensées de son frère commencer à tourner en rond, pousser par les siennes, une spirale fatale. Il hoche la tête et Jasper s'en va.

Les professeurs arrivent, ordonnent qu'elle lâche la barre de métal et elle la jette par terre, essoufflée, toujours furieuse, dépourvue de regrets. Elle est si étrange que sa curiosité arrive à garder le dessus sur l'immense envie de plonger ses dents dans sa chair.

Il est démoniaque. Il le sait mais. Mais il avait presque oublié à quel point.

Mr. Pines demande à ce qu'elle le suive immédiatement à son bureau et elle haussent les épaules, pas du tout intimidée par son ton autoritaire. L'homme se tourne vers lui.

-Toi aussi, Edward. La police voudra entendre vos deux versions des faits.

Il n'a aucune version à donner, aucune explication. Selon lui, la demoiselle est violente et incompréhensible et sent délicieusement bon, rien qui n'est utile ou approprié à dire à voix haute. Il hoche tout de même la tête et le suit sans argumenter, parce que c'est plus facile ainsi, parce qu'ils ne doivent pas attirer l'attention. Il croise le regard inquiet et confus de Alice en chemin vers le bureau.

_Je n'arrive pas à voir quoi que ce soit_ , lui dit-elle mentalement. _Ma vision est floue._

Et oui, il voit à travers ses yeux, le futur est une aquarelle et les couleurs se fondent ensemble, il n'y a rien à voir.

Plus de mystères.

Sa gorge est sèche. Il veut étancher sa soif. Ce serait si, si facile de prendre.

L'inconnue se tourne vers lui et montre les dents, poings serrés. Elle semble le détester et vu ses envies, c'est raisonnable. Il va la tuer. S'il ne résiste pas, il va la détruire.

Mr.Pines les fait entrer dans son bureau et va s'asseoir en face d'eux, leur fait signe de prendre place dans les chaises d'invités. Edward abandonne le mensonge de respirer pour ne pas inspirer l'odeur enivrante et obéit. La demoiselle tire la chaise loin de lui avant de s'y installer, clairement prête à se relever dès que le besoin de présente.

-Isabella Swan? questionne le directeur.

-C'est moi.

L'homme fronce les sourcils, Edward l'entend être déçu, inquiet. Il avait cru que la fille de Charlie serait quelqu'un de mieux éduqué. Ce doit être l'influence de sa mère. Il faudra s'assurer qu'elle adopte de meilleures manières maintenant de retour avec son père.

Il n'entend rien d'Isabella Swan.

-Expliquez-vous. Chef Swan est en chemin, ainsi que Madame Cullen. Je voudrais pouvoir comprendre ce qui a engendré cet inacceptable comportement avant de devoir leur donner un compte-rendu.

Elle ne dit rien, croise les bras, alors Pines se tourne vers lui. Il cherche ce que l'autre veut entendre mais, honnêtement, il n'a pas grand chose à dire lui non plus.

-J'ai entendu la commotion, je suis aller voir ce qui attirait l'attention et j'ai trouvé Mademoiselle Swan occupée à vandaliser mon véhicule.

Voilà. Un résumé approprié et vrai.

-Et pourquoi a-t-elle ressenti le besoin de s'attaquer à la voiture?

-Je ne sais pas, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés avant.

Isabella émet un son dérisoire. Il n'entend toujours rien de sa part. Peut être parce qu'elle est la fille de Charlie Swan – ses pensées à lui aussi sont toujours dures à saisir. Il l'a toujours assumé un peu lent... mais elle n'en a pas l'air. Du tout.

-Swan? Tu veux t'expliquer?

Pines pense qu'elle doit avoir une raison. Il a toujours trouver les Cullen un peu spéciaux. Louches. Maintenant qu'il y pense, Charlie a toujours dit que sa fille était mature et douce. Peut être que Edward lui a fait quelque chose, pour déclencher une telle réaction.

Ed pense que Pines fume en cachette et devrait se retenir de juger les autres. C'est dommage que personne n'entende ce qu'il y a dans sa tête et qu'il est trop poli.

Il y a des larmes qui coulent sous les yeux d'Isabella et elle les essuie brusquement, bien que d'autres prennent leurs places.

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

C'est tout ce qu'elle dit. Pines lui offre des mouchoirs et leur ordonne de ne pas bouger et de ne pas empirer leur cas pendant qu'il va parler à leurs parents.

Edward n'a pas été aussi confus depuis très, très longtemps. La dernière fois, les femmes brûlaient leurs sous-vêtements sur la place publique.

-Je ne comprend pas, admet-il une fois qu'ils sont seuls.

Elle prend une respiration qui sonne difficile et lui jette un regard noir. Ce n'est pas menaçant, cependant la voir toujours en larmes le rend inconfortable. Il déteste faire pleurer les femmes. Surtout sans savoir pourquoi.

-C'est simple, souffle-t-elle après un coup d’œil à la porte.

Elle enlève sa parka, retire son foulard vert et Edward se relève avant d'en prendre la décision.

Il y a des cicatrices. Jumelles, de chaque côté de son cou.

Des morsures de vampires. C'est facile à reconnaître, il en est un. Et Jasper en est couverts. Mais. Mais.

Elle est humaine. Il sait qu'elle est humaine.

-Je veux que tu gardes tes dents loin de moi. Si toi ou un autre membre de ton espèce me toucher encore je vais passer tout mon temps à trouver un moyen de vous détruire, même si je dois aller m'acheter un lance flamme. Compris? J'en ai assez!

Elle est plus petite que lui, infiniment plus fragile et pourtant, pourtant il se sent perdu devant elle. Elle sait ce qu'il est alors qu'aucun humain ne devrait savoir. Elle le menace alors qu'il pourrait la détruire d'un seul mouvement et il y a une assurance dans sa voix.

Il y a devant lui une humaine qui a été mordue et qui est... encore humaine.

_Peut être qu'elle est immunisée._

Le concept le secoue.

-Je promets, s'entend-t-il dire. Je promets que je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Ils se regardent et les secondes s'étirent. Son cerveau va trop vite, dans trop de directions à la fois, même pour lui. Il essaye de plonger dans celles d'Isabella mais ne trouve rien. Elle serre sa parka contre elle.

-Trop tard. Essaye de ne tuer personne, ce sera déjà bien.

Ça fait mal mais il encaisse le coup.

Il a tant de questions que sa langue le démange.

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, dit-il après quelques minutes, l'affirmation presque une question.

-Non, je suppose que non, concède-t-elle.

Ça sonne inexplicablement comme un mensonge.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Chef Swan et sa mère arrivent et Edward garde une partie de son attention sur eux. Sa mère est inquiète. Pour lui, pour eux. Charlie... la meilleure comparaison est celle d'entendre parler quelqu'un en pleine tempête ou une terrible communication téléphonique. On sait que l'autre dit quelque chose, juste pas quoi.

Bella remet son foulard, ajuste ses cheveux autour de son cou. Dieu qu'elle sent bon.

-Je ne regrette pas, tu sais. Pour ta Volvo. Tu l'as mérité.

-Pourquoi?

Il n'est pas particulièrement vexé pour la voiture, ça va être facilement réparé, mais c'est étrangement... déstabilisant, qu'on l'attaque lui personnellement, quand il n'a aucune idée de qui est l'autre personne.

-Karma. Et dommage psychologique je suppose.

Ça n'explique absolument rien.

…

Bella appelle Renée ce soir-là. Tout comme son père, sa mère veut une explication et elle est incapable de lui en donner une, ce qui n'aide en rien la situation. Son silence les inquiète, son refus de coopérer les fâche.

Sa mère dit qu'elle devrait revenir, mais elle refuse avant de vraiment y penser. Jusqu'à maintenant son retour à Forks a été tout le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait. Les derniers jours ont été violents, dangereux, vont lui donner des cauchemars pour le reste de sa vie. Mais. Il y a Charlie, qu'elle refuse d'envisager laisser seul avec ces monstres. Et il y a le fait qu'elle a finalement réussi à survivre sa première rencontre avec les vampires. Bella ne va pas gâcher ses efforts et retourner dans le confort d'un infini ciel bleu et d'une continuelle chaleur.

Parfois elle ne se comprend pas.

S'en prendre à la Volvo n'avait rien de logique non plus mais, heureusement, ça a donné des résultats. Elle et les autres sont vivants : c'est le côté positif. Le côté négatif : une entente à l'amiable a été prise. Il a été décidé qu'elle ferait des travaux communautaires pour les prochaines semaines, ce qui ne la dérange pas trop, mais...

Elle doit servir de taxi à Edward Cullen. En attendant que sa voiture soit réparée.

Bella est assez certaine qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle craque et leur dise tout à la proposition. Elle a failli. Mais. On ne peut pas dire : Chaque fois que je meurs, je retourne en arrière et il vient de me tuer trois fois. Ils l'enverraient à l'asile.

Alors elle va le conduire à l'école, puis le reconduire chez lui et elle va faire des travaux communautaires et mordre sa langue quand Charlie lui pose des questions.

Et elle est à Forks pour rester.

…


	2. Chapter 2

02

Le soleil brille quand elle sort de la maison. C'est une lumière pâle, tentative, faible lorsque comparée à celle de Phoenix. C'est magnifique. Bella reste une longue minute à côté de son Truck, sous la lumière matinale, même s'il fait froid, même si l'air goûte l'hiver. Elle n'est à Forks que depuis deux jours (officiellement) mais déjà le beau temps lui manque terriblement.

Après un moment, son sens du devoir reprend le dessus et elle grimpe dans son véhicule, tourne la clé, laisse ses oreilles s'habituer au bruit du moteur et se met en route. Son père lui a donné des instructions pour aller chercher Edward et elle les suit à contre cœur, essayant de ne pas penser à son voyage dans la Volvo.

Ses mains sont moites – elle serre le volant trop fort.

Elle a envie d'aller s'équiper à une bijouterie, de se couvrir d'argent et de croix, d'avoir un pieu de vrai bois dans le coffre à gants. C'est probablement la faute de tous les épisodes de Buffy, la faute de Charlaine Harris. Elle sait que ça ne fera rien. Il n'y a aucune défense. Sauf le feu. C'est ce qu'il a dit, avant qu'elle meurt, et elle le croit.

Bella a sérieusement, la veille, considéré essayer de trouver du C-4 ou quelque chose de semblable sur Amazon. Puis elle s'est souvenue que son père était policier et a refermé la page Web.

L'entrée menant à la maison des Cullen apparaît, Edward au bord de la rue et elle s'arrête à la place de lui foncer dessus. Principalement parce qu'elle déteste les accidents de voiture. Elle a encore une cicatrice sous ses cheveux pour lui rappeler combien mourir sur la route est horrible.

Il est étincelant sous la lumière matinale et elle se plie presque en deux pour pousser la porte côté passager ouverte.

-Tu attends quoi, une invitation?

S'il veut une réaction, elle est contente de le décevoir. Elle sait que sa peau est pareille à du diamant, du marbre. Ses mains sont des menottes.

Edward lui sourit.

C'est si inattendu qu'elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Puis elle se dit qu'elle a dû mal interpréter son expression. Il lui montrait les dents. Ça fait davantage de sens. Quoi qu'il en soit, il monte dans le Truck et referme la porte.

-Je pense que tu sais que je n'en ai pas besoin.

Elle ne savait pas ça en fait, non. Bon à apprendre. Elle n'est pas en sécurité même dans sa cuisine, sa chambre, derrière une porte barrée.

-Tu devrais mettre ta ceinture.

Le silence est long. Il reste immobile. Bella garde son regard sur le volant.

-Je ne redémarre pas la voiture si tu n'as pas ta ceinture.

-Tu comprends que je suis plus solide que ton véhicule? demande-t-il lentement.

-C'est un question de principe.

Bella rajoute presque qu'elle aimerait qu'il soit celui retenu, celui attaché pour une fois, mais ça sonne terriblement sexuel et elle rougit, retient le commentaire. Le vampire devient une statue, puis, lentement, s'attache.

-Tu es très étrange.

-C'est moi, étrange. Prudente. Même différence.

Elle tourne la clé, laisse le moteur emplir le silence et se met en route. Le paysage n'a pas changé, vert et gris, mais sous la clarté du jour tout semble moins sinistre. Même son meurtrier, scintillant paisiblement à côté d'elle.

-J’espérais que nous pourrions... surmonter nos différences, lui dit le vampire a mi chemin. Échanger de l'information.

Quelqu'un klaxonne et la dépasse. D'un côté, elle a envie de terminer le trajet le plus rapidement possible et de se débarrasser de Edward. D'un autre non. Juste non. Elle va rouler au minimum requis et c'est tout.

-Quelle genre d'information?

-Il y a peu d'humains qui savent notre existence, nous serions... curieux de savoir comment s'est arrivé.

Elle veut sauter hors du Truck et s'enfuir en courant. Elle veut remplir ses veines de métal pour les protéger. Elle veut savoir que Charlie est en sécurité, peu importe où il se trouve durant la journée. Elle ne veut pas discuter.

Elle presse presque sur l'accélérateur.

-J'ai une meilleure idée : on allume la radio.

Ses doigts tremblant trouve son poste, monte le son. La musique de Howard Shore est un soulagement bienvenu et Edward n'insiste pas. Avant qu'ils ne quittent les bois, il lui demande de s'arrêter et hausse les épaules quand elle le fait et se tourne vers lui. C'est étrange. Le haussement d'épaules. Élégant mais... un peu forcé. Un geste appris et pas instinctif.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment me montrer comme ça.

Oh. C'est vrai, il brille. Difficile de passer pour humain ainsi.

-Tu ne peux pas... je ne sais pas, mettre de la crème solaire?

-Si seulement.

Il sort de la voiture et pause avant de refermer la portière.

-Je t'attends ici, ce soir, une fois l'école terminée.

Il n'a pas du tout besoin qu'elle le conduise. Elle le savait : les autres vampires doivent bien aller à l'école eux aussi. Cependant, il y a savoir et savoir. Il a fait le trajet juste pour la torturer. La punir. Lui faire savoir qu'elle ne peut pas l'éviter, c'est lui qui a le contrôle.

-J'espère que tu va manquer toute les infos importante pour le test, lui dit-elle. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour partager mes notes.

Puis elle démarre, porte passager ouverte et s'en va. Elle doit s'arrêter cent mètres plus tard pour la refermer, ce qui est moins dramatique, mais c'est quand même modérément satisfaisant.

…

-Comment ça a été?demande Emmet quand il revient.

_C'était comme... comme si elle était la créature et j'étais la personne normale_. C'est ce qu'il lui répond presque. _Et j'avais terriblement envie de la boire, ma gorge me fait mal et si elle était quelqu'un d'autre je l'aurais vidée._

-Il va falloir un moment avant qu'elle me parle.

Son frère sourit. Il pense que c'est hilarant, qu'une fille le déteste autant, alors qu'habituellement elles ne font que baver dans sa direction. Emmet est stupide.

-Ce n'est pas de la haine, corrige-t-il, c'est de la peur.

-Il y a aussi beaucoup de fureur, l'informe Jasper, occupé à jouer a PokémonGo. J'ai envie de te frapper chaque fois qu'elle est à proximité. C'est très énergisant.

Sa famille entière est stupide.

-Comme j'ai dit, il va me falloir un peu de temps.

Au moins elle a bon goût côté musique. Même si à la vitesse où elle conduit, elle irait plus vite à dos d'âne.

Il se demande si elle aimerait ses compositions.

…

Bella se souvient de son premier jour à Forks. Le vrai premier jour. Jessica, un peu trop intense, Tyler, un peu trop intéressé, Mike- Ils avaient été amicaux, accueillants, elle en est certaine. Il lui faut donc un moment pour comprendre pourquoi tout le monde est si méfiant ce mercredi ci.

Ensuite elle se rappelle la Volvo.

Bien sûr qu'ils la prennent pour une dangereuse délinquante. Bien sûr qu'ils murmurent et se demandent si elle se drogue. Bien sûr qu'ils l'évitent. Ils font bien, aussi. La violence devrait être évitée et hier, elle devait avoir l'air d'une maniaque. Et Bella ne peut pas leur dire qu'elle n'avait jamais rien brisé volontairement avant hier. Personne ne la croirait. Ils ne se souviennent pas d'elle avant.

Elle va presque manger dans le Truck mais elle ne veut pas faire tourner l'engin pour rien, le bruit attirerait l'attention et il fait froid. Sans compter qu'elle n'a pas de lunch parce que le frigo de Charlie est toujours vide. Non, il faut qu'elle brave la cafétéria.

À Phoenix, elle avait sa place, son coin. Elle et les autres rats de bibliothèque avaient une table où ils parlaient vaguement entre eux, lisaient et mangeaient. Ils étaient stratégiquement situés à côté de la sortie et loin des équipes de sport mais avaient l'infortune d'être à côté d'un dealer de drogue. Ce n'était pas parfait mais elle avait sa place.

Ici, la cafétéria est trois fois plus petite, ils ont certains choix qui sonnent presque santé et Bella n'a aucune idée de où s'asseoir.

Tout le monde la regarde.

Certains du coin de l’œil, certains sans gêne. La dame de la cafétéria avec suspicion. Rester dehors aurait peut être été préférable après tout.

Il n'y a personne qui la connaît ici, mais elle aperçoit une table composée de gens dont elle sait le nom et se risque à s'y avancer.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

Angela et Jessica acceptent en même temps. C'est une agréable surprise et Bella s'empresse de se glisser dans la chaise libre. Il y un rapide échange d'introductions avant que tout le monde fassent semblant de retourner à leur dîner.

Sauf Jessica.

-Edward Cullen. C'était quelque chose comment tu t'es attaqué à lui hier.

Il n'y a aucune question, techniquement, mais ça ressemble beaucoup au début d'une interrogation. Heureusement depuis hier Bella est devenu spécialiste dans les non-réponse.

Elle hausse les épaules.

Jessica abandonne la subtilité.

-Pourquoi?

Parce que se faire tuer de multiples fois l'a rendue un peu folle?

-Pourquoi pas? Je déteste les Volvo.

Ce n'est même pas un mensonge. Elle a transféré, redirigé, une grande partie de sa colère sur la voiture et doute pouvoir revoir l'exact modèle sans vouloir le rayer avec ses clés.

Jessica est clairement frustrée par sa réponse mais Angela camoufle un sourire amusé derrière son sandwich.

-Horribles véhicules, concède Ben.

Lui aussi a vu l'expression d'Angela. Sont-ils un couple? Elle ne se souvient pas si on lui a dit.

-C'est sérieux, insiste Jessica. Il n'est pas à l'école aujourd'hui, ni aucun des autres.

C'est une accusation. Bella sait que c'est justifié. D'un point de vue extérieure, elle est la criminelle et Edward, la victime. Elle pourrait leur dire qu'il est un vampire mais ça sonnerait ridicule. Et si jamais quelqu'un la croyait, ils se feraient tuer pour protéger le secret.

Quoi dire? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait adoucir sa toute nouvelle réputation aux yeux de- oh. Si la vérité n'est pas une option...

-Jessica - c'est Jessica n'est-ce-pas? Tu veux la vérité?

Elle hoche la tête. Bella se penche vers elle pour ajouter un effet.

-Ed et moi on se connaît - depuis l'été passé.

Ed. Ça sonne trop familier dans sa bouche. Elle veut aller se brosser les dents.

-Je suis venue en pensant qu'on se remettrait ensemble et lundi soir, tout allait bien. Il est venu me voir et on a … _tu sais_. Et puis, hier matin? Il me dit dans un texte que c'est fini. Qui fait ça?

Le mensonge fait le tour de la cafétéria avant la fin du lunch et _tout le monde la croit_. Elle n'a pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de parler, de mentir, mais honnêtement elle se serait attendue à plus de doutes de leur part. De questions. Mais non. Ils argumentent si être larguée est une justification raisonnable pour détruire une voiture, ils débattent sur comment se séparer correctement de quelqu'un, mais personne ne remet son explication en doute.

C'est magique.

C'est vindicatif.

Si elle ne peut pas accuser Edward Cullen de l'avoir répétitivement tuée, elle peut au moins détruire sa réputation. Et ils sont tous si contents de penser qu'il l'a utilisée pour une nuit et l'a ensuite quittée sans la moindre grâce... c'est si facile.

Ça lui apprendra tout du moins à ne pas venir à l'école. Elle n'aurait rien osé dire s'il avait été là.

(Une partie d'elle se remplit de culpabilité... mais c'est une toute petite partie.

Elle espère juste que Charlie n'en entendra pas parler.)

…

Edward en entend parler. Elle ne sait pas trop comment, il n'a pas l'air excessivement social avec les humains locaux. Quoi qu'il en soit le fait est qu'il l'attend quand elle tourne dans la forêt, qu'elle arrête le Truck pour le laisser monter et la première chose qu'il dit est :

-Pourquoi dire que j'ai été moins qu'un gentilhomme? Ou que nous étions ensemble?

Son langage corporel ne dit rien, mais il y a une note dans sa voix. Une touche de réelle, honnête offense.

-Je risquais un mal de dos si je continuais à hausser les épaules. Ils voulaient tous savoir pourquoi.

-Et?

-Et quoi?

-Et pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité : tu détestes mon espèce.

Bella n'aime pas la manière qu'il le dit. Ce que ça implique.

-Je ne t'en blâme pas, continue-t-il quand elle serre les dents. Nous sommes dangereux, monstrueux. Certains sont pires que d'autres mais nous sommes tous capables de-

-Ce n'est pas la voiture _d'un vampire_ que je voulais détruire, c'était _la tienne._

La confession lui est presque arrachée. Elle parle sans réfléchir aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas positif du tout.

-La mienne. Alors qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré? Et très certainement pas l'été passé.

-J'ai-tu-

Elle ne devrait pas parler en même temps qu'elle conduit, ça la déconcentre.

-C'est compliqué, finit-elle par souffler. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Je ne veux pas expliquer.

C'est un soulagement lorsqu'il n'insiste pas plus.

Après qu'elle l'ait laissé devant l'entrée du domaine des Cullen, il ne referme pas la portière tout de suite. Non, à la place il hésite un moment avant de parler.

-Je ne ferais pas ça, lui dit-il, sérieux.

(Comme si c'était important pour lui qu'elle le croit.)

-Laisser une femme après une nuit. Ou partager un lit avec elle sans être marié, précise-t-il.

Sa première pensée est qu'il vient définitivement d'une autre époque, mais c'est injuste et sexiste. Il y a des millions d'hommes qui prennent le sexe au sérieux et des millions de femmes qui n'ont aucune considération envers leur partenaire. Ce n'est pas une question de génération ou de genre.

-Je n'aurais pas dû mentir, concède-t-elle.

Il y un moment de silence où Bella pourrait s'excuser mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle n'est pas désolée, même si elle n'aurait pas dû.

-Et je suppose qu'on ne sera jamais ensemble, ajoute-t-elle à la place. Je ne crois pas au mariage.

Elle s'étire, referme la porte dans sa figure et repart. Et fait bien attention à ne pas se l'imaginer en costume-cravate à un mariage. Il est beau, certes, mais il est aussi l'ennemi. Ça semble instinctif chez lui de l'égorger. Et... elle est peut-être en effet revenue pour un garçon, en partie.

Tout mensonge a besoin d'une pointe de vérité.

…

Charlie a lui aussi entendu la rumeur.

Il n'est pas impressionné.

-Quelque chose s'est passé, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas brisé ton cœur.

Il n'en dit pas plus, parce qu'il n'est pas bavard. Elle en est reconnaissante.

…

Avoir Edward dans le siège passager est une expérience... unique. Un matin, il lève le bras, passe sa main dans ses cheveux et elle tressaille, certaine qu'il veut l'attaquer. Une seconde plus tard, il retire une feuille morte et lui montre et... Bella ne sait pas comment réagir, quoi ressentir. Il se moque sûrement d'elle, doit s'amuser de sa réaction, sauf que ce n'est pas du tout l'impression qu'elle a. Et après, il met simplement ses mains dans ses poches sans rien dire, sans juger, sans rire. C'est étrange.

C'est épuisant.

Et pourtant, lorsque samedi arrive et qu'à la place d'avoir un jour de repos bien mérité elle doit se présenter à son premier jour de travaux communautaires, Bella ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Pauvre Charlie ne sait plus quoi penser d'elle.

-J'ai envie de demander à voir tes bras.

-Papa. Tu sais que je ne me drogue pas.

-Ça serait une explication qui ferait du sens.

Il est ridicule. Et le frigidaire est toujours vide : leur déjeuner est composé de vieilles toasts. Elle devra définitivement faire des courses.

Charlie la conduit à la Push.

Il y a un officier qui essaye de paraître sévère, mais baille constamment, qui lui donne un dossard orange fluorescent, une paire de gants et un sac. Charlie refuse qu'elle ait un bâton pour piquer les déchets, de peur qu'elle se perce le pied à la place. Un peu insultant, mais tout à fait justifié.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu en as une spéciale, chef, dit l'officier.

-Surveille la, je viens la récupérer ce soir, soupire son père.

Ils ne comprennent pas. Pour eux, c'est un samedi perdu, une corvée. Et il est vrai que nettoyer une plage n'a rien d'amusant, mais. Soleil, ciel bleu, l'océan. C'est davantage une récompense. Même si elle partage sa punition avec une vieille dame qui pue la cigarette et un homme qui proteste toutes les dix minutes que sa présence ici est injuste et qu'il a mieux à faire et ne pourrait-il pas simplement payer une amende?

Leurs progrès sont lents. Une équipe de goélands serait plus efficace.

Il arrive juste à temps pour voir le vent emporter son sac.

Son morceau de soleil.

Elle l'entend éclater de rire avant de le voir. Ensuite, il court rattraper son sac alors elle le pardonne.

-Bells. Perdu quelque chose?

Ça fait deux ans. Deux ans depuis qu'il avait treize ans et elle, quinze. Deux ans passés à s'échanger quelques cartes, se parler au téléphone. Deux ans à le garder à l'arrière de ses pensées, mais sans jamais diriger toute son attention en sa direction. Jacob Black appartient à La Push, à Forks, aux étés passés avec Charlie, loin de sa mère et toute responsabilité. Il n'a pas sa place à Pheonix où le soleil est constant, les factures ne se payent pas toutes seules et il y a des examens pour lesquels étudier.

Ils ne sont pas à Pheonix. Et ce n'est pas l'été. Et ils ont vieilli.

Retrouver Jacob est retrouver une pièce d'elle-même, une sensation d'être chez elle qu'elle n'a pas chez Charlie.

-Tu m'as terriblement manqué, lui dit-elle, incapable d'être autre chose qu'honnête.

-Oh? Et pourtant tu es là depuis une semaine?

Il est blessé. Le sourire de Bella vacille mais elle réussit à le maintenir.

-Ça a été une semaine mouvementée.

Il hoche la tête et juste comme ça, tout est pardonné. Il lui redonne son sac et rit de nouveau. Son cœur se gonfle de gratitude.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, sinon cette plage ne sera jamais propre!

Ils passent le reste de la journée ensemble et c'est si facile. Il lui raconte tout ce qu'il ne dit jamais au téléphone, gesticulant, mimant. Vers la fin de ses six heures obligatoires, l'officier s’endort et ils cherchent des coquillages à la place de travailler. C'est un rêve.

Bella oublie les Cullen jusqu'au moment où, assis dans le sable, main dans la main, Jacob lui demande ce qui s'est passé. Lui dit qu'il a entendu des rumeurs.

-As-tu vraiment mis le feu à sa bagnole?

-Quoi? Non! J'ai juste... brisé ses vitres. Et ses phares.

Maintenant, elle regrette un peu de ne pas avoir causer un incendie. D'un autre côté, elle n'aurait pas voulu que les pompiers débarquent.

-Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi?

Il a de beaux longs cheveux noirs. Bella veut passer ses doigts au travers et connaître leur texture. L'envie lui fait penser aux doigts de Edward près de son oreille et elle grimace.

_Il m'a tuée. J'ai brûlé et hurlé et je me suis débattue et ça n'a rien donné, il m'a tuée malgré tout. Et la nuit dernière j'ai rêvé à lui qui pleurait._

-Il est dangereux, est ce qu'elle dit. Pas... pas intentionnellement, je ne pense pas. Mais dangereux. Je voulais... l'avertir de rester loin de moi.

-On dit qu'il- que vous-

-Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant la semaine passée, je te l'aurais dit. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Rien de... romantique. C'est une stupide rumeur.

Elle ignore soigneusement qu'elle est celle qui l'a lancée.

La main de Jacob est chaude dans la sienne, ce qui est bien parce qu'elle a enlevé ses gants sales et l'air, le vent est froid. Leurs épaules se frôlent et Bella pense à leur deux, presque trois ans, d'écart. Il est plus jeune et ce n'est pas conventionnel, ce n'est pas comme dans les livres classiques où l'héroïne est toujours plus jeune que le garçon. Dans moins d'un an elle en aura 18 et être ensemble sera inapproprié, une majeure et un mineur.

C'est très difficile de se préoccuper de ces détails lorsqu'il est à côté d'elle, sous le soleil. Sa présence est distrayante, son visage aussi, ses lèvres-

L'officier klaxonne.

Bella a presque une crise cardiaque. Jacob rougit et puis se met à rire de nouveau.

-Charlie lui a dit de me surveiller, grommelle-t-elle, sa main libre pressée contre son cœur battant.

-Il est pire que mon père. Aller, debout, avant qu'il ne vienne jusqu'ici.

C'est globalement un excellent samedi. Et quand, avant qu'elle ne parte, Jacob prend ses deux mains, elle le laisse la tirer vers lui.

-Je peux lui parler, si tu veux. À Cullen. Lui dire de rester loin de toi.

Bella étudie son cou, le regarde respirer, trouve son pouls au travers de ses mains, un écho du sien.

Elle ne laisserait jamais Jacob être détruit. Être mordu. Être vidé de toute vie.

-Non. Non, je pense qu'il a... saisi le message. Ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est peut être un mensonge, c'est peut être vrai.

Le temps le dira.

…

Le dimanche elle prend les choses en main. Elle se lève tôt, fait le lavage, le séchage et le repassage, appelle Renée pour prendre de ses nouvelles, parle à Phil pour s'assurer que tout va véritablement bien. En début d'après midi, la maison est propre, ses devoirs sont faits et elle part à l'épicerie avec une liste en main et la carte de crédit de Charlie.

Elle est devant un étalage de sauces, un pot en main, lorsqu'elle voit Alice Cullen. Celle-ci sourit lorsqu'elle croise son regard et se dirige directement vers elle. Son panier est presque plein. Prétendre manger doit coûter cher.

-Bella! Tu préfères Bella à Isabella, n'est-ce-pas? C'est une surprise de te voir ici!

Alice est visiblement ravie par le fait.

-Je ne suis jamais surprise, ou presque, précise la vampire.

Il semble parfois à Bella que la vie est principalement composée de mauvaises surprises.

-Tant mieux pour toi.

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais oui, je suppose. Comment vas-tu?

C'est si normal. Et pourquoi est-ce que ce ne le serait pas? Créatures mythiques ou pas, les vampires sont des personnes et tout le monde tombe dans des routines et suit au moins vaguement les normes sociales.

-Bien, merci.

Deux dames près des macaronis la pointent et lui jettent des regards furtifs. Bella ajuste le foulard vert et se concentre sur son bocal de sauce. Elle est aux champignons, ça pourrait actuellement être bon, même si elle ne connaît pas la marque. Et le prix est raisonnable.

-Nous devrions aller faire les boutiques, dit Alice.

-Quoi?

-Il n'y a rien de vraiment chic tout prêt, mais Port Angeles a quelques belles boutiques si on sait où chercher.

-Angela a mentionné qu'il y avait plusieurs librairies...

-Non! Des vêtements! Ce sont encore les soldes, on peut trouver une belle pile de pulls?

Oh. Ce serait pratique, Bella suppose. Tout ce qu'elle a sont les vêtements que sa mère et elle ont trouvé à l'Armée du Salut, des vêtements plus chauds laissés par des gens qui reviennent de vacances ou s'installe à Pheonix et abandonnent ce qu'ils portaient ailleurs. Quelques articles clairement tricotés par des débutants.

-Non. Merci. Je n'aime pas trop faire les boutiques.

C'est, en vérité, une corvée. Elle passe son temps à calculer le coût des items par rapport à l'usage qu'elle en fera et à surveiller Renée. Renée tombe si, si facilement en amour avec tout ce qu'on essaye de lui vendre. C'est un cauchemar.

Et elle ne veut pas plus de pulls. Elle veut un nouveau maillot, de nouvelles camisoles, des shorts. Une raison de les mettre.

(Dans une librairie, par contre, elle prend un panier et c'est un combat de ne pas le remplir. Elle se justifie en se disant que c'est un meilleur investissement : on peut garder un livre toute sa vie, contrairement à un t-shirt.)

Alice est toutefois déçue, alors Bella ajoute :

-Une autre fois peut-être?

-Quand tu veux.

Elles passent ensemble à la caisse enregistreuse, Bella achète la sauce et c'est presque cordial, amical. Elle est fière d'elle-même.

Si c'était Rosalie qu'elle avait croisée et pas Alice... Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait. Quelque chose d'humiliant. Ses mains tremblent dès qu'elle pense à la magnifique vampire, à ses cheveux blond, à ses promesses.

Huit ans est un très long espace de temps.

Ce n'est aussi parfois qu'un bref moment ou une respiration est prise mais jamais exhalée.

...

-Tu aimes lire, dit Edward.

C'est lundi matin et il neige. Les routes sont blanches, les sapins sont couverts de flocons et son père a mis des chaînes sur ses pneus pour la protéger de la glace. Elle a presque versé une larme en découvrant le Truck. Charlie parle en gestes et elle apprécie chacun de ses messages.

Elle regrette tellement lui avoir servi cette horrible sauce avec les spaghettis la veille. S'il y avait des champignons, c'était les pires jamais trouvés. Il mérite mieux. Et pour empirer la tragédie, il y a des restes pour ce soir.

Bella va peut-être les jeter. Même si c'est terrible de gaspiller.

-Autant que je peux, confirme-t-elle, intriguée.

Elle s'attendait à plus de questions sur l'origines de ses morsures, la provenance de son (maigre) savoir à propos du surnaturel.

-Quel auteur préfères-tu? Quel est le dernier tome que tu as lu?

Bella répond – ce n'est pas un sujet qu'elle peut ignorer. Il a lu autant, non, plus de classiques qu'elle et il a _des opinions_. C'est confortable. Parler avec lui, radio jouant doucement, janvier autour d'eux. Il garde ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et elle porte un énorme foulard de polard qui sent le poisson et... c'est facile. C'est fascinant de penser qu'il a lu des classiques fraîchement imprimés.

Il a des premières éditions, chez lui. Presque une étagère pleine.

-Vraiment? Je ne me rappelle que de la musique. Qui a une telle quantité de vinyles?

Bella a dit la mauvaise chose. Elle le sait lorsqu'il cesse de prétendre être humain et s'immobilise comme une statue.

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas une critique.

-Quand as-tu-

Il y a un rayon de soleil. Il perce les épais nuages gris, éclaire la route devant eux et ils passent au travers-

La lumière est captée par la peau de diamant de Edward et vient la frapper en plein dans ses yeux. Ses pupilles se rétractent, mais c'est trop tard, elle ne voit que la lumière, d'énormes tâches couleur soleil dans son champ de vision et elle va lentement, mais la route est glissante. Les essuies-glaces poussent la neige et il y une voiture et Edward se jette sur le volant et-

Elle hurle, relève ses bras pour que ses coudes protègent son crâne, appuie sur l'accélérateur sans le vouloir, sur le frein dans sa panique et ils frappent l'autre voiture.

Sa ceinture lui coupe le souffle. Un son de métal grinçant contre du métal emplit ses tympans. Le haut devient le bas et le bas le haut et elle ne peut pas respirer, la peur a saisi son cœur-

Quelque chose se casse.

Son cou.

…

Elle est devant un étalage de sauces. Elle n'ose pas bouger.

-Bella? Tu préfères Bella à Isabella, pas vrai?

Alice est là et lentement, lentement, Bella tourne la tête pour la regarder. Il y a une douleur aiguë à la base de sa nuque et elle a toujours la sensation d'être la tête en bas, ceinture la tenant contre le siège.

-Ah, où sont mes manières, je suis Alice. La sœur de Edward?

Elle sait déjà cela. Elle l'a rencontrée après le restaurant, dans cette maison vitrée. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne s'en souvient toutefois.

Hier, elle ne s'est pas introduite.

Était-ce un test? Et Bella ne s'en est pas rendue compte, parce que rien ne fait le moindre sens dans sa tête?

-Cette sauce est dégoûtante, lui dit-elle.

Elle remet le pot sur l'étagère. Les deux dames sont en train de la juger, la pointer du doigt.

-Je dois partir, ajoute-t-elle.

-Déjà? J'espérais qu'on parle.

Alice l'invite de nouveau à Port Angeles. Insiste qu'elle apprécierait vraiment de la compagnie. Elle est, en fait, si enthousiaste que Bella, encore sous le choc, cède à sa demande.

-Si je suis encore en vie le week-end prochain, pourquoi pas?

Elle prend une sorte à l'ail – ça semble approprié – et va payer avec une Alice satisfaite qui lui cite toutes les boutiques qu'elles visiteront.

Avant de rentrer, elle fait un rapide arrêt à la station-essence, pour se préparer au lendemain.

…

C'était un accident.

Cette fois, c'était un accident et elle s'en est bien tirée. La dernière – première – fois qu'elle est morte en voiture, ce l'était aussi. Sauf que c'était aussi sa faute.

Elle avait neuf ans et était désespérée de s'enfuir de Vancouver, de disparaître avant de les rencontrer de nouveau. Bella venait de mourir, lentement, péniblement et de se réveiller dans le passé. Les limites de vitesse n'avaient pas la moindre importance. Elle avait convaincu Renée qu'ils devaient rentrer tout de suite en Arizona. Sa pauvre mère n'avait pas su quoi faire avec sa panique. Ils avaient abandonné leur projet pour la semaine, abandonné leurs vacances et monté dans la van. Bella avait suppliée, en larmes, une litanie infinie de _plusviteplusviteplusvite_ , certaine que les vampires étaient juste derrière.

La chaussée était mouillée, ils avaient dérapé, frappé un animal, frappé des arbres, glissé dans la forêt.

Sa mère, sans ceinture de sécurité, avait passé au travers du pare-brise et était morte dans la même minute, à moitié dans la voiture, à moitié dehors sous la lumière grise du jour.

Bella, elle, n'avait jamais réussi à se détacher. Sa tête saignait et saignait, ses doigts étaient brisés et l'odeur d'essence lui avait donné la nausée. L'abondance de sang avait été horrifiante.

Elles étaient mortes ainsi, toutes les deux, et Bella s'était de nouveau réveillée dans le passé, dans un dangereux Vancouver, entourée de dangereuses routes.

Elle était montée sur le toit de la van, avait éraflé tous ses tibias et refusé de descendre. Renée avait dû abandonner les cours de cuisine pour lesquels ils étaient là et, par désespoir et confusion, l'avait ramenée à Charlie pour le reste de l'été. Bella s'était accrochée à Jacob et avait refusé de monter dans une voiture jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire.

C'est plus facile cette fois ci.

Elle se lève tôt, s'habille de ses vêtements les plus chauds et sort dehors pour regarder Charlie installer les chaînes.

-Sois prudente, lui dit-elle, ça peut quand même être glissant.

Bella pense sérieusement à marcher jusqu'à l'école, aller chercher Edward à pied. Mais les chaînes sont installées et ce serait trop étrange, même pour elle, son père s’inquiéterait.

-Tu me connais, un jour tu devras me donner une amende pour lenteur excessive.

Le Truck est solide et elle a un plan, tout va bien aller. C'était un stupide accident. L'univers n'essaye pas de la tuer, ce n'est qu'une impression.

La neige tombe lentement sur la route, d'épais flocons mouillés. Edward en est couvert quand elle arrive le chercher et il se secoue avant de monter dans le Truck et faire sa ceinture. Ses yeux sont ambrés, vivants d'une manière qu'ils n'étaient pas la semaine d'avant. Elle doit se retenir de ne pas brosser la neige de sur ses épaules et l'envie est indésirable. À la place, elle se contente de monter le chauffage. Est-ce que les vampires peuvent seulement attraper froid? Sont-ils sensibles aux bactéries, aux infections? Comment-

Elle enferme sa curiosité dans une boite et se concentre sur la route.

-Nouvelles lunettes de soleil? demande Edward.

-Toutes nouvelles.

Il joue avec la radio. Ce n'est pas un comportement de vampire. Il fait l'effort d'avoir l'air humain pour la mettre à l'aise et ça fait plaisir à Bella, contre sa volonté.

Admettre qu'il est plus qu'un monstre (bien qu'un monstre malgré tout) est désagréable. Parce que ça veut dire considérer sa perspective et s'attacher un peu et réagir moins vite lorsqu'il l'attaquera de nouveau. Elle doit être plus stricte avec son cœur.

-Il fait gris aujourd'hui, ajoute-t-il lentement.

-Il ne faut pas faire confiance aux nuages. Et tu es resplendissant au pire des moments.

-Je n'ai aucune idée si c'est un compliment ou pas.

Il serait fascinant à regarder dans une boîte de nuit ou sous le soleil de midi. Il est un danger sur la route.

Elle ne sait pas non plus si c'en est un ou pas. C'est un fait, voilà tout. Il est éblouissant et elle va garder ses lunettes de soleil. C'est le plan.

…

Bella arrive à l'école cette fois. Sans accrochage, sans accident. Et avec Edward. Jessica va être si contente de son retour – elle était à deux doigts d'aller jusque chez lui sous le prétexte de lui amener des notes de cours ou du bouillon de poulet ou quelque chose. Il y a d'ailleurs un groupe de filles qui les regarde arriver et commence à glousser. Un pli se forme dans le front de son passager.

-J'aurais vraiment apprécié que tu ne leur racontes pas cette histoire à mon sujet.

-L'infirmière de l'école m'a demandé de venir lui parler pour qu'elle puisse m'expliquer comment ne pas tomber enceinte. Crois-moi, je regrette aussi. C'était une très longue heure.

-Elle n'a rien à craindre, mon espèce ne peut pas se reproduire ainsi. Nous sommes un virus.

-Sens-toi libre d'aller lui dire.

Incapable d'avoir des enfants? Elle n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect. Et pourquoi?

Existe-t-il un livre sur la biologie vampirique? Si oui, elle veut le lire.

-Alice te fait signe.

Elle est avec Jasper, de l'autre côté du parking. La vue du vampire la met sur ses gardes, c'est instinctif. Et pourtant elle ne le déteste pas. Dans cette réalité, cette ligne de temps, il ne l'a jamais touchée. Elle doit se rappeler ça. Et c'était il y a longtemps.

-Non, elle te fait signe à toi, contredit Edward. Elle m'a dit que vous allez à Port Angeles dimanche prochain.

C'est une question, pas juste une affirmation. Ils ont présentement une discussion normale et Bella ne doit pas faire ça.

-Bonne journée, Cullen. Je te reconduis ce soir, comme promis.

Il soupire. Ça aussi, c'est humain, ça aussi, c'est pour pour son bénéfice à elle.

-À tout à l'heure, Mademoiselle Swan. Nous partageons la moitié de nos leçons.

-Je ne sais pas, tu ne viens jamais en cours.

Jessica se joint au groupe d'étudiantes et elles rient de plus belle. Le pli du front de Edward se fait plus prononcé et il sort de la voiture, va rejoindre sa famille. Bella prend une seconde pour se fortifiée et ensuite, brave elle aussi le monde extérieur et la cours d'école. Elle descend du Truck prudemment, ce qui s'avère une excellente idée car une plaque de glace noire s'est formée sur le stationnement. Elle donne aussi un autre regard plein d'appréciation à ses pneus et leur chaînes.

Il y a un son derrière elle, une réaction collective des étudiants et elle se tourne pour suivre leur regards.

Le truck de Tyler fonce vers elle, dérape dans sa direction.

Elle cherche un moyen de s'échapper, ses yeux glissent vers le côté et elle trouve ceux horrifiés de Edward qui fait un mouvement brusque vers elle-

Le véhicule semble immense, ses pieds reculent, elle glisse à son tour-

L'impact n'est pas douloureux. C'est un immense choc qui lui coupe le souffle. C'est quand elle prend une bouffée d'air glacé un quart de seconde plus tard qu'elle a mal. Si mal que ses genoux lâchent. Ce qui ne sert qu'à empirer la situation : elle est coincée entre son truck et celui de Tyler. Incapable de se dégager, de bouger, de-

-Bella!

Un vent de détermination chasse le flou brouillant ses sens. Elle trouve les yeux de Jasper cette fois, quoi que ce soit Angela qui l'appelle. Le vampire à des iris noirs, des cernes prononcées. Il est figé en place alors qu'elle est bizarrement certaine qu'il veut s'enfuir loin d'ici, comme elle. Mais il la regarde et il serre la main d'Alice et elle est emplie d'une émotion qui n'est pas la sienne.

Elle respire.

La douleur lui fait tourner la tête. Elle ferme les yeux.

-Oh mon dieu, elle va s'évanouir! Sortez-la de là!

Angela. Bella relève ses paupière pour diriger son attention vers elle. Sa toute nouvelle amie est blême et paniquée, tremblante. Ben la retient. Ou il se tient à elle. C'est difficile à dire. Les filles ont cessé de glousser et Bella se dit que c'est un peu triste. Elles vont être traumatisées de la voir mourir ici. Tyler ne va peut être plus jamais pouvoir conduire.

Non. La mort n'est pas permise.

Pas encore. Pas même pour une seconde.

Des flocons tombent encore, se posent sur son visage, ses cheveux. Emmet et Jasper rallient d'autres étudiants et ils poussent tous de toutes leurs forces.

Bella est libérée de sa prison. Tout devient blanc, tout est agonie et ensuite, elle est à quatre pattes par terre et elle tousse du sang. Edward se laisse tomber à genoux à côté d'elle et Angela vient les rejoindre. Ils ont tous les deux l'air mourant et elle veut rire mais elle s'étouffe.

-Une ambulance arrive, promet Angela.

Angie. Elle devrait l'appeler Angie comme l'autre l'a demandé. Même si c'est familier et sous-entend une amitié prolongée. Elle essaye, mais il ne sort que du sang qui coule sur le parking, colore la neige en rose et puis en rouge quand elle tousse encore. Sa main quitte l'asphalte pour aller trouver la blessure, mais Edward intervient et attrape son poignet. Elle veut le mordre. Elle veut s'accrocher à lui.

-Ne touche pas, ça pourrait s'infecter.

Son manteau est déchiré et lourd de sang. Quand elle penche la tête à un certain angle, elle pense voir un os et du sang rose, plein de bulles.

Emmet s'accroupit près d'eux et met une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-L'ambulance n'arrivera pas à temps. Si on veut faire quelque chose, c'est maintenant.

Edward secoue la tête. Bella ferait la même chose si elle le pouvait. Elle est si épuisée qu'elle n'arrive plus à se tenir, elle se couche par terre, sur le côté et le mouvement la fait presque vomir. Presque. Elle tousse plus de sang à la place. Son nez en est plein. Ça ne doit pas être joli.

Le ciel l'est toutefois. Joli. Gris. Déchargeant des millions de flocons qui tournoient et tournoient. Les gens autour d'elle parlent et échangent de furieux murmures et quelqu'un pleure et elle pense entendre Tyler jurer et vomir mais qui sait? Pas elle. Elle ne sait plus rien. Elle n'est qu'une immense plaie sur qui la neige tombe. Une tombe blanche.

Edward presse son poignet contre sa bouche. Il a l'air de prier, mais Bella est remplie de terreur.

Non.

-N-

Le son qu'elle émet n'est pas un mot. Pas une plainte. Juste de la douleur.

Il vient de percer sa peau avec ses dents. Tout doucement. La morsure délicate. Hésitante.

Le venin est tout sauf. C'est violent et brûlant et malfaisant. C'est une attaque, pas un remède, et elle sait qu'elle pleure, mais il n'y a plus d'oxygène. Ses poumons ont des spasmes, se révoltent.

Ensuite, il n'y a plus rien du tout.

...

Elle est devant un étalage de sauces.

Doucement, Bella remet le pot qu'elle a en main en place, main tremblante. Deux dames la regardent et murmurent. De l'autre côté, elle voit une vampire, petite, cheveux noirs, yeux d'ambre.

-Alice.

Celle-ci sourit et s'approche.

-Bella – tu préfères Bella, pas vrai? Comment vas-tu? Quelle chance de se croiser ici!

Il y a encore un goût de sang dans l'arrière de sa gorge, ce qui est purement mental. Le haut de ses côtes droites font si mal qu'elle veut vomir, ce qui est très réel. Son poumon va-t-il porter une cicatrice lui aussi ou est-ce seulement intérieur? Si on prend une radio, est-ce qu'on verra le tissu qui a été percé et déchiré par ses propres os?

-Je vais faire de la pizza, ce soir, décide-t-elle. J'en ai assez du spaghetti. Et on devrait aller à Port Angeles ensemble, le week-end prochain. Quand je vivrai jusque là.

Alice penche la tête sur le côté, comme un oiseau.

-C'est comme si tu avais lu dans mes pensées.

Bella prend un moment à comprendre que le ton est suspicieux. Pas accusateur, non, mais elle la soupçonne réellement d'être une télépathe.

-Est-ce que c'est possible?

Alice hausse les épaules. C'est beaucoup plus naturel chez elle que chez son frère.

-Qui sait? L'univers est rempli de mystères!

C'est impliqué qu'elles en sont toutes les deux. Alice boit du sang. Elle-même ne peut pas mourir. C'est mystérieux, pas d'argument là-dessus.

-Est-ce que tu viendras?

-Bien sûr. Je connais toutes les meilleures boutiques. On aura une tonne de plaisir! Peut-être. Je me vois revenir avec deux sacs pleins, alors ce doit être un succès.

Elle est plaisamment bizarre. Enthousiaste aussi et Bella aime son énergie. Elle aimerait en avoir. La journée passée à la plage lui semble si loin. Techniquement, c'était hier.

Une fois leurs achats payés, elle soulève ses sacs et ses côtes protestent, elle vacille et Alice les prend de ses mains. Entre ses doigts, ils semblent si léger. Il n'y a pas besoin de lire les pensées pour voir qu'elle est inquiète et c'est étrange, ça aussi. Ça réchauffe son cœur. À Pheonix, personne ne se retourne si elle tombe dans la rue, leur seule réaction est de la contourner.

-T'es-tu fait mal?

-Pas cette fois, pas encore.

Bella laisse Alice mettre ses courses dans le Truck. Il fait froid, demain il neigera. La vampire n'est pas affectée du tout par le vent.

-Je.

Elle resserre son manteau autour d'elle, regarde la fumée de l'oxygène quitter ses lèvres.

-Je pense parfois que ça serait mieux. Si j'étais comme vous. En marbre et en diamant, rapide. Forte. Moins... cassable.

C'est stupide à dire à quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine. À qui on est lié par la violence. Mais elle le souhaite parfois de toutes ses forces. Parce que le vrai mystère est comment les autres restent en vie alors qu'elle n'arrête pas de mourir.

-Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé? demande Alice. Carlisle est un docteur, il peut t'aider.

Elle doit retenir un rire qui sonnerait tout sauf joyeux.

-Je doute que qui que ce soit peut. C'est moi le problème.

…

Elle se lève vraiment, vraiment tôt le lendemain. Dans le sens qu'elle passe la nuit à ne pas dormir et attend simplement que Charlie se lève. Elle fait du café bien fort, bien chaud, et ils installent les chaînes ensemble.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéressait, dit Charlie.

Il a raison. Jacob est le mécanicien. Bella a toujours pensé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre si lui le savait. Non, c'est passé un moment tranquille avec son père qui lui plaît. Avant de braver la journée.

-Je pense que je devrais... faire la paix avec les Cullen. Ou quelque chose.

-Doc et sa femme sont de bonnes personnes.

Elle commence à penser qu'il a raison. Qu'ils sont dangereux mais... comme du verre est coupant ou comme un chat risque de la griffer. Il suffit de faire attention.

Et elle a le temps. De faire attention. Elle a le pouvoir de pouvoir leur donner plusieurs chances. Un pouvoir qui est aussi instinctif que le leur.

Cette fois, elle va chercher Edward sans lunettes de soleil. Et elle ne redémarre pas une fois qu'il monte à l'intérieur. Elle laisse la neige tomber sur la voiture et attend. Edward brise le silence après plusieurs minutes.

-Alice m'a dit que tu semblais en mauvaise forme, hier.

Il est tourné vers elle, lui donne toute son attention et ça lui rappelle leur première rencontre. Lui à son bureau, une statue. Elle voulait l'aider.

Maintenant, c'est lui qui s'inquiète à son sujet et elle a quand même envie d'effacer la ligne sur son front. Peut être qu'ils auraient été amis. Si elle n'avait pas été un zombie et lui un vampire. Lui, un lion et elle, une proie.

-Un peu fatiguée, rien de grave. Ce qui est pourquoi je prends une pause. Ça ne te dérange pas d'arriver à l'école en retard, pas vrai? Tu n'y es jamais de toute façon.

-Je suis allé à des dizaines d'école. Principalement le soir ou la nuit. Mais tu es trop jeune que pour commencer à manquer des cours.

-J'y suis allée plus que ma part la semaine passée. Et c'est dangereux.

-Dangereux?

-De conduire. Quand il neige.

-Je peux conduire. Un cheval, une montgolfière, un hélicoptère.

Elle émet un bruit plein de doute et il la régale d’anecdotes supposées servir de preuves. À le croire, il a déjà utilisé les trois dans la même journée.

Quand sa montre indique les classes commencées, elle se remet en route.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'on arrive ensemble, tu peux me laisser descendre une ou deux rues plus tôt, promet Edward.

C'est triste de l'entendre dire ça, parce qu'il est sérieux, et elle secoue immédiatement la tête.

-Je n'ai pas honte d'être vue avec toi. C'est quelqu'un d'autre que j'évite.

Tyler. Et la mort.

-La personne qui t'a blessée. Je peux les confronter, il ou elle ne t'approchera plus.

-Tu sonnes comme Jacob. Je peux résoudre mes propres problèmes, merci. Et je ne suis pas blessée.

-Tes côtes droites te font mal.

C'est vrai. Elle respire tout doucement pour éviter d'empirer une blessure qui n'existe plus.

-Je peux vérifier si elles sont fracturées. On pourrait aller voir Carlisle.

-Non.

-Bella, si quelqu'un te menace, te fait mal, je peux-

-C'était un accident. Et- est-ce la police?

C'est en effet la police. Une femme avec un dossard réfléchissant les dirige pour qu'ils se stationnent. Une foule est amassée dans le parking, malgré l'heure avancée. Bella glisse en sortant du Truck et cogne son coude en se rattrapant à la poignée. Edward et elle se frayent un passage près du ruban jaune délimitant la scène.

Il y a le véhicule de Tyler et une bâche blanche tachetée de sang. Il y a Tyler assis dans une ambulance, blanc de choc. Il y a Ben assis par terre avec Jessica et ils pleurent. Bella arrive à contourner la sécurité pour aller les rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Mots trébuchants les uns dans les autres, Ben raconte. Tyler a dérapé. Angela a été frappée, est passée sous ses roues. C'est arrivé si vite.

Elle n'entend pas le reste, ses oreilles emplies de ses propres battements de cœur. Bella fixe la bâche, la forme en dessous. La botte qui dépasse. Le sang.

Elle a fait ça.

Elle a évité le danger, s'est cachée comme une lâche et Angela est- Angie est- Tyler l'a- Hier, elle était en vie et maintenant, elle est sous la bâche. Immobile. Ne se relèvera jamais. Bella a changé le cours du temps, l'a tuée.

Sa vision est floue, alors elle essuie ses yeux. Considère un instant ses mains, considère Edward. Ses pupilles sont dilatées. L'odeur du sang le fait réagir. Elle se voit un instant, se couper, arracher son foulard et presser sa bouche contre sa jugulaire. Il la tuerait en quelque minutes, comme la première fois. Il-

Il a l'air si triste, si torturé.

Ils sont végétariens. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Ils se battent contre leurs instincts pour ne pas prendre de sang humain, parce qu'ils détestent ça.

Elle ne pense pas clairement, pas en se moment, mais elle ne veut pas lui faire ça. Ne veut pas le voir prier et pleurer du venin.

Et elle ne peut pas laisser Angela mourir à sa place.

Un officier est tout près. Il n'y a pas grand criminel à Forks et il est jeune, une nouvelle recrue. Bella a suivi des cours d'auto-défense, gracieuseté de Charlie qui s'inquiétait pour elle, seule avec sa mère dans une si grande ville, si loin de lui. Bella sait quoi faire.

Prendre son glock est facile.

Retirer la sécurité d'un même mouvement est presque naturel.

Et... les gens s'écartent. C'est un réflexe de leur part. Même Edward recule. Ce qui est compréhensible, elle s'en est pris à sa voiture avant, il doit s'attendre à ce qu'elle l'attaque de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas songé à ça. Qu'il était également sur ses gardes, également méfiant à son égard.

Elle sourit à Ben.

-Je vais la ramener, promet-elle.

Puis, avant de pouvoir hésiter, elle presse l'arme sous son menton et presse la gâchette et-

…

Elle est devant un étalage de sauces.

Le pot dans sa main tombe par terre et se fracasse, fait sursauter les dames l'épiant. La sauce va partout, le verre va partout.

Bella remarque à peine. Elle fouille dans sa veste, frénétique, dents serrées. Sa tête ne lui a jamais, _jamais_ fait aussi mal.

-Bella?

Alice abandonne son propre panier et s'approche, évitant les flaques de tomates écrasées comme une danseuse. Bella trouve son mobile et le sort, fouille dans la (courte) liste de contacts. Presse ses doigts contre l'écran. Porte l'appareil contre son oreille.

Il y a une sonnerie. Il y a de l'électricité dans sa tête, une douleur si pure, si intense qu'elle doit se tenir contre l'étagère. Alice pose une main sur son épaule, hésitante.

-Appelles-tu l'hôpital? Je peux te conduire-

Une autre sonnerie. Si elle savait prier, elle le ferait. À la place, elle souhaite, elle espère, elle-

On décroche.

-Allô?

C'est sa voix. _C'est sa voix._ Elle ne s'est pas fait explosé le cerveau pour rien.

-Angie, arrive-t-elle à dire. C'est Bella. Swan.

-Bella! Comment ont été les travaux communautaires, hier?

Elles ont une conversation. C'est un miracle – Bella ne pourrait pas épeler son propre nom en ce moment. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle parvient à sonner normale, humaine, et elles se promettent d'aller ensemble à Port Angeles le dimanche d'après.

Alice est toujours là, une solide présence qui fait hésiter l'employé de les approcher, alors elle ajoute :

-Est-ce que ça va si j'invite une ou deux filles en plus?

-Bien sûr, tant qu'on entre toute dans une seule voiture.

Angie est très écolo. Pas... agressivement, mais fermement. Bella aime ça.

Elle aime trop facilement.

Une fois le téléphone refermé, l'employé les accoste et Bella bredouille quelque chose avant de repartir les mains vides. Alice sort une seconde plus tard de l'épicerie.

L'asphalte n'est pas stable. L'horizon non plus. Tout tourne et vacille et elle a la nausée. Se rendre à sa voiture est un défi et une fois à côté du Truck, elle laisse Alice l'aider à s'asseoir par terre.

La vampire lui donne un mouchoir et elle le regarde, confuse.

-Tu saignes du nez.

Oh. Elle trouve l’hémorragie du bout des doigts et ses empreintes reviennent rouges et humides. Ce n'est jamais arrivé avant. Elle a des marques, des cicatrices, de la douleur. Elle n'a pas de saignements de nez.

-Es-tu malade? As-tu une prescription ou un médicament à prendre?

Alice lui pose une série de questions et Bella essaye de son mieux de répondre mais elle est épuisée et garder ses yeux ouverts est difficile.

-Je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Tu ne peux pas conduire comme ça. Je vais te ramener.

-Non, je ne peux pas laissez le Truck ici. Charlie veut me faire une surprise. Mettre des chaînes sur les pneus demain matin. Il va neiger, tu sais. De gros flocons. C'est très joli.

-Je sais. Je les ai vus.

Ça aussi, ça la confond une seconde, ce qui est absurde. Bien sûr qu'Alice a vu des flocons avant et sait qu'ils sont jolis et blancs et froids.

Elle a froid. Elle a toujours froid depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici.

-On doit aller à Port Angeles, chuchote-t-elle. Pour de vrai. Acheter les pulls. Et des foulards qui ne sentent pas le poisson. Et tu peux amener Rosalie, vu que j'amène Angie. Okay?

Alice a le revers de la main pressé contre son front, mais sa main est glacée et Bella frissonne.

-Okay. Une sortie entre filles. Si tu me donnes les clés.

C'est injuste de sa part, de marchander alors qu'elle est celle qui l'a invitée. La première fois. Bella décide cependant d'être magnanime et lui donne ses clés. Alice l'aide à monter du côté passager et à faire sa ceinture, ce qui est inutile, elle aurait pu le faire toute seule. La vampire referme la porte avant de contourner la voiture pour monter à son tour et elle veut lui dire de ne pas aller trop vite, sur la route. D'être prudente. Elle prépare les mots, ferme une seconde les yeux et-

Ils s'arrêtent chez elle. Alice tourne les clés et le bruit du moteur s'éteint. La voiture de Charlie est encore là et Bella baisse le pare-soleil pour vérifier qu'elle n'a plus de sang sur le visage.

De sang. Elle saignait. Et Alice n'a pas réagi, pas attaqué. Elle l'a aidée.

Bella trouve ses yeux et oui, ses pupilles sont dilatées et elle a l'air trop sérieuse, stressée, mais pas prête à se jeter sur elle.

-Je peux toujours t'amener à l'hôpital. Si tu t'inquiètes de la facture-

-Non. Non je- Ça va passer. Devenir juste un mauvais souvenir.

Elle espère. C'est la dernière fois qu'elle meurt comme ça. C'est le pire Retour qu'elle a jamais eu. Ou du moins le plus douloureux.

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Alice n'en est pas heureuse mais elle respecte sa décision et repart. À pied. Disparaît en trente secondes. Va-t-elle courir retourner à l'épicerie pour chercher sa propre voiture? Alors qu'elle portait des talons?

Définitivement une autre espèce. Bella, pour sa part, prend cinq minutes à rentrer dans la maison et enlever son manteau et ses bottes. Charlie demande où sont ses achats et elle ment, dit avoir oublié la carte de crédit.

-Oh. Tu a l'air épuisée. Je peux aller nous chercher des burgers si tu veux.

Elle aime son père et elle le lui dit, il rougit.

Quand elle s'effondre dans son lit, ce soir là, elle dort et elle ne rêve pas.

…

Elle se réveille. Ses couvertures sont lourdes et chaudes mais elle les soulève brusquement, titube jusqu'à la salle de bain. La lumière est aveuglante, brûlante et elle l'éteint un quart de seconde après l'avoir allumé, vomit dans le noir.

Peut être qu'elle devrait abandonner l'école. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle. S'y rendre est trop hasardeux.

_Angela est en vie._

Non. Si elle veut qu'elle le reste, elle doit être forte. Pas question de laisser quelqu'un d'autre souffrir à sa place. Ou retourner dans le passer de la même manière.

Bella trouve la chasse d'eau, l'actionne et se relève lentement. Ose allumer la veilleuse. Il lui faut une bonne minute à s'habituer, son cœur un constant battement d'agonie derrière ses yeux. Quand elle se voit dans le miroir, elle grimace. Il y a une traînée de sang formant une ligne horizontale sur sa joue. Elle a saigné du nez en dormant. Son oreiller doit en être couvert. Pas très gracieux. Heureusement qu'elle fait le lavage ou Charlie poserait des questions.

Elle efface toutes les traces qu'elle trouve, se brosse les dents et réussit à s'habiller. À ce point-ci de sa vie, c'est un réel succès. Charlie est déjà dehors à travailler sur le Truck et elle presse son front contre la vitre froide, ses pieds contre le calorifère chaud. C'est dur de réfléchir.

Elle a envie d'appeler Jacob. De retourner à Samedi et d'y rester, blottie entre lui et le soleil, la plage, le ciel.

Un jour à la fois. Elle doit atteindre demain, coûte que coûte. Ensuite, elle verra.

…

Edward l'attend sous la neige, comme à chaque matin. Bella se hisse sur le siège passager avant qu'il puisse y monter. Il a un manteau de laine bleu marin qui va très bien avec ses cheveux de bronze et elle prend presque une photo.

-Je cède. Tu peux conduire ce matin.

-Merci?

-Juste, rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas une montgolfière. Ne lance pas mes affaires par la fenêtre pour aller plus vite. En fait, ne va pas plus vite, peu importe la méthode.

Ils sont tout près l'un de l'autre, la portière ouverte les protégeant du vent. Cette fois, quand il se fige, elle le voit arrêter de bouger, ses traits s'immobiliser.

-Tu es très étrange, Isabella Swan, l'informe-t-il.

-Merci?

Un tourbillon entre dans le Truck et elle frissonne. Edward referme sa porte pour elle et apparaît presque aussitôt dans le siège du conducteur. Bella fait sa ceinture et le fixe ensuite avec un sourcil relevé jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de même.

-Je suis plus solide que ce tas de ferrailles, tu sais.

-Je sais. Les deux mains sur le volant, merci.

Le bref rayon de soleil refait son apparition, mais ils passent au travers sans problème. Une partie de son appréhension disparaît et Bella relaxe dans le siège, mains contre le chauffage. Edward fait comme elle a demandé, bien que conduire comme une grand-mère paranoïaque n'est clairement pas son style.

-Tes sœurs et moi allons à Port Angeles ce week-end.

Il le sait sûrement déjà, mais le silence la dérange un peu et la radio n'est pas une option : elle a trop mal à la tête.

-Alice me l'a dit, elle était plaisamment surprise. Elle m'a aussi dit que tu étais peut-être malade?

Alice Cullen est une commère qui raconte tout à son frère.

-Non, pas malade. C'est... un simple effet secondaire.

Une voiture les dépasse, klaxonnant. Bella est étrangement satisfaite. Aller à son propre rythme est agréable. Et basé sur les autres jours, Tyler arrive toujours à la dernière minute, elle a le temps.

-De ton immunité?

La question sort de nulle part. Il lui faut une minute pour démêler les syllabes.

-Quelle immunité?

-Celle qui te protège de nous, de devenir l'une des nôtres.

-Tu peux dire 'vampire' tu sais. À moins que ce soit un terme impoli?

Son immunité? Oui, elle suppose qu'elle pourrait le voir ainsi. C'est plus positif que 'son problème'.

-Mais c'est davantage une allergie, je pense. Je ne pourrais pas me transformer même si je le voulais. À la dernière seconde- bam. Mon corps se rebelle et je redeviens toujours comme avant. Ou presque.

…

Sûrement pas.

-Que veux-tu dire, à la dernière seconde?

Bella se masse les tempes. Elle a une migraine, c'est apparent. Alice a parlé de saignement de nez et il a pu le confirmer en l'observant par sa fenêtre durant la nuit avant de devoir partir à cause de l'odeur.

-Tu sais. On passe trois jours à être incinéré de l'intérieur et ensuite, il y a un... un moment et après on est un vampire? Je n'arrive pas à passer le moment.

Le fait qu'elle lui en parle est un progrès phénoménal. Il devrait noter chaque mot – et il le fait, mentalement – cependant... Il se rappelle sa propre transformation. Le souhait de pouvoir finalement mourir et être libre de la torture. La sensation qu'on brûlait son âme et l'envoyait directement en enfer.

Elle a deux morsures. Une de chaque côté du cou, symétrique. Elle a dit 'toujours', dans le sens de 'plus d'une fois'. Son comportement de la semaine précédente fait un soudain, terrible sens. C'est incroyable qu'elle tolère sa présence.

-Et ceux qui t’ont mordue? Que leur est-il arrivé?

Si elle s'est presque transformée, c'est qu'ils voulaient la changer. Ils étaient à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? soupire Bella.

Beaucoup. Parce que quelqu'un l'a mordue et, quand ça n'a pas fonctionné, ils ont recommencé. Et après... ils auraient pu l'amener au Volturi, la vendre, la tuer. Mais elle est ici et il n'y a aucun autre vampire que son Clan. Pourquoi?

-Le problème pourrait être la créature qui t'a mordue. Son venin pourrait être corrompu ou faible, une variation.

Ce serait une nouvelle piste à suivre. Trouver le vampire, le convaincre de faire une donation ou dix de venin.

La piste. Il ne savait même pas être à la recherche de quoi que ce soit, ne savait pas qu'il lui restait de l'espoir. Ne savait pas que l'idée d'un remède, d'un antidote, pouvait tant signifier, tant changer. Et sa famille y pense. Jasper imagine un avenir où il n'a pas si soif, n'est pas constamment bombardé des sentiments des autres. Rosalie... Rosalie rêve d'enfants, de vieillir avec Emmet, entourés de leurs descendants. Ce qui veut dire que Edward y rêve aussi.

Peut-on récupérer une âme? Après tout ce temps?

-Non. Deux vampires différents ont essayé. C'est moi le problème.

La solution. Elle est la solution. Quelque chose dans son ADN est différent, un miracle. Elle est l'espoir.

Il se souvient encore trop bien du venin de Carlisle, détruisant ses organes, s'infiltrant dans ses os. C'était une fois. Il ne peut pas s'imaginer le refaire.

Il ne laissera jamais personne la mordre de nouveau. Pas même pour obtenir ses réponses. Et il aimerait le lui dire, mais... elle est si silencieuse, à ne parler qu'à voix haute et jamais dans sa tête. Il ne sait pas comment lui parler.

Alors il ne dit rien et la conduit à l'école à la vitesse d'une tortue à trois pattes. La neige tombe toujours quand ils arrivent et elle frissonne quand il l'aide à sortir du Truck. Elle prend sa main pour descendre et il réalise qu'ils ne se sont jamais touchés, avant. Il a des papillons dans le ventre. Quand il a – stupidement – enlevé la feuille de ses cheveux, elle avait tressaillit, l'avait regardé avec terreur. Aujourd'hui, elle a les sourcils froncés et le teint pâle et elle semble à peine remarquerà qui appartient la paume dans la sienne.

Jasper et Alice, debout devant le bâtiment opposé, pensent à la même chanson d'amour en même temps et la dirige vers lui. Il se retient de justesse de leur envoyer le doigt d'honneur. Il n'est pas amoureux. C'est ridicule. Il la connaît à peine. Il est un monstre et elle est un ange.

-Oh, murmure Bella. C'est maintenant que je meurs. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Quoi?

Un véhicule dérape, est à un mètre d'eux. Et il n'a rien vu parce qu'il s'est laissé distraire, comme un débutant.

Il lâche sa main, prend son poignet et la tire derrière lui. Tend son autre main et arrête le truck, c'est facile. Un jeu d'enfant-

Oh ,dieu miséricordieux. Que vient-il de faire?

Devant tout le monde.

La foule d'étudiants est frénétique. Son clan est alarmé. Tyler est paniqué.

Bella est silencieuse derrière lui. Elle se penche sur le côté pour regarder la stupide chose qu'il vient de faire.

-Okay. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette solution. C'est-

-Poussez-vous! Que quelqu'un aide ce jeune homme à sortir- Cullen, Swan! Ne bougez pas! Qu'on appelle une ambulance!

C'est Directeur Pines. Qu'est-il supposé faire? Aucun mortel ne pourrait arrêter une voiture-

-J'ai un plan, souffle Bella. Tu prétends avoir brisé ton bras. Ça sera bizarre, mais pas impossible-impossible. Juste... vraiment étrange. Euh... peut-être crève un de ses pneus, pour expliquer une soudaine perte de vitesse. Ou...

Il y a une empreinte de main sur la carrosserie. Pas une bosse. Pas un creux, pas- Une empreinte de main.

-Ça va être plus qu'étrange, contredit-il. Et si j'essaye de la modifier, ça va faire trop de bruit.

Elle mordille sa lèvre, concentrée. C'est adorable. Elle-

Est un adorable sujet pour la science. Un être unique. Platonique. C'est de l'intérêt purement platonique qu'il a.

-Okay, okay, plan B alors, souffle-t-elle. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je peux... passer pour une cinglée. J'ai un antécédent, ce sera plausible. Et prétend quand même avoir le bras cassé.

Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui ce passe dans sa tête. Comment font les autres pour comprendre le raisonnement des gens qui les entourent? Comment faisait-il quand il était encore humain?

Bella libère son poignet de sa main, se hisse sur le pneu de son propre véhicule et il doit se retenir pour ne pas la soutenir. Elle se penche dans la boite et se laisse tomber à côté de lui avec... une barre de métal.

-Je suis furieuse, murmure-t-elle. J'ai failli me faire écraser. Encore. Si Tyler est incapable de conduire sans tuer les autres, il devrait marcher. À cause de lui, je n'ai pas fait les courses et on mange du congelé tous les soirs.

Elle ajuste sa prise sur l'acier et Edward devrait l'arrêter.

À la place, il s'écarte autant qu'il peut et la laisser exploser, se mettre à hurler et jurer et frapper la carrosserie du truck, donner des coups de pieds. C'est efficace. Son empreinte disparaît après quelques coups bien placés. Directeur Pines l'implore de se calmer et après quelques minutes, essoufflée, elle s'adosse contre sa voiture et abandonne la barre de métal.

Edward a envie de l'épouser.

Ce qui est horrible et impossible et il chasse l'idée, repousse le besoin de l'embrasser.

Elle est humaine et il devrait tout faire pour la garder ainsi. Ne devrait jamais, jamais la toucher, la condamner.

L'ambulance finit par arrive et il prétend s'être fait mal – ils montent tous les deux à l'arrière du véhicule. Jasper croise son regard et son expression est si compliquée que Edward se concentre à ressentir le moins possible.

C'est un long trajet, pour une si petite distance. L'ambulancier leur pose une série de questions avec lesquelles Edward est familier et auxquelles Bella hausse les épaules.

-Tu devrais essayer, lui dit-elle tout bas, tout près de son oreille. C'est magique.

L'ambulancier se lasse en effet de ses non-réponses et les laisse tranquille. Il est triste de constater qu'à cette époque être irrespectueux est la norme.

…

Docteur Cullen s'occupe d'eux une fois arrivé à l'hôpital. Bella a déjà texté Charlie pour le rassurer qu'elle allait très bien et ne pas interrompre son travail pour venir la chercher. Il la croit, parce qu'il lui fait confiance, mais le Docteur n'est pas aussi facilement convaincu. Parce qu'il est devant elle.

-Je me suis fait un peu mal au poignet, admet-elle. Ça compte à peine.

-Je peux aller chercher un ou une autre docteur si tu préfères, mais il serait vraiment préférable que quelqu'un inspecte la blessure.

Il est si honnêtement inquiet qu'elle cède et enlève son pull. Elle est en t-shirt en dessous et sans l'épais gilet plusieurs de ses cicatrices sont visibles. Une de chaque côté du cou. Une près de son coude.

Carlisle prend délicatement son poignet et ses doigts froids sont un baume contre l’ecchymose gonflée qui l'entoure.

-Puis-je savoir comment c'est arrivé?

Elle prend bien soin de ne pas regarder Edward, debout de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il est en train de mettre une atèle pour son bras. Ou du moins il l'était. Elle peut sentir son regard sur elle. Sur la forme d'une main entourant son poignet.

Bella apprécie beaucoup trop le fait qu'il lui a sauvé la vie que pour s'offenser à une blessure légère. Il l'a tirée hors du danger avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, et alors?

-Ce n'est-

-J'ai fait ça? interrompt Edward.

-Ce n'est absolument rien comparé aux autres possibilités, assure Bella, ton ferme.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, la contredit-il.

Il semble près à se flageller et elle déteste l'idée.

Et... elle n'avait pas prévu de céder, de partager la vérité avec eux. Ils sont des êtres dangereux et elle n'a pas besoin de leur donner plus d'informations privées que nécessaire. Mais.

Ce serait peut être bien. Et peut être qu'ils pourront répondre à certaines de ses questions.

-Non. Je _sais_. Ça fait trois fois que je meurs ce matin.

Elle a toute leur attention et elle se lance. Bella n'a pas le courage de tout leur dire, mais elle explique l'important. À chaque fois qu'elle meurt, elle retourne en arrière dans le temps.

-Nous avons eu un accident de voiture, dit-elle à Edward. Le premier matin. Mon cou s'est cassé. Le deuxième, Tyler m'a frappée et je me suis fait écrasée entre mon Truck et le sien. Le troisième... j'ai essayé d'éviter l'incident et ça a été pire. Aujourd'hui était mon quatrième essai d'aller à l'école.

Elle doit être l'étudiante la plus déterminée du monde.

-Je suis immunisée au venin de vampire dans le sens où je suis immunisée à la mort, conclut Bella.

Elle s'attend à... elle ne sait pas trop quoi. Ils étaient inquiets qu'elle soit résistante à leur venin, mais elle ne l'est pas, pas vraiment. Ils n'ont pas à craindre qu'elle crée un vaccin et le distribue aux autres victimes potentielles. Ils peuvent transformer qui ils veulent. À part elle.

Le docteur lui sourit. Il n'a pas l'air soulagé du tout. Il radie de la curiosité.

-C'est absolument fascinant.

…

Jasper vient s'asseoir au piano avec lui ce soir-là, bien qu'il ne joue rien. Aucune mélodie ne le satisfait.

-Carlisle est ravi, lui dit son frère.

Et il aime le sentiment, l'enthousiasme, mais ce n'est pas le sien et il n'a rien vers quoi diriger l'énergie. Leur leader est occupé à prendre des notes et ressortir de vieilles théories et relire des passages de vieux tomes. Jasper veut vraiment écouter Dexter et compter le nombre de 'f#ck' par épisodes. Le trop plein de créativité est distrayant.

-Et quoi? Tu viens te coller à moi parce que je n'arrive pas à jouer?

-Tu es partagé entre tant d'émotions que tu n'arrives pas à m'influencer. Continue comme ça.

Il sort sa tablette, ses écouteurs et redémarre son épisode. Parfois Jasper est exaspérant. Il ne sait pas comment Alice l'endure.

Il aimerait que quelqu'un l'endure. Partager des habitudes, être aimé pour toutes les choses qui sont irritantes pour d'autres.

Il aime Bella Swan.

C'est irréversible. Son sang l'appelle et il résiste, jour après jour. Et il s'était convaincu que c'était pour sa valeur scientifique, mais... mais il doit admettre que non, maintenant. Il n'a pas le choix. Parce qu'elle n'est pas immunisée du tout, ou du moins pas d'une manière qui pourrait vraiment lui être utile. Parce qu'il pourrait céder à la tentation, finalement, et goûter son sang et elle irait bien, retournerait quelque part hier.

Et pourtant, la notion lui lève le cœur. L'empreinte de sa main autour de son poignet lui donne envie de plonger ses doigts dans le feu. Il l'aime. Il est amoureux et pour son espèce, c'est fatal. Un vampire ne tombe en amour qu'une seule fois et le reste ensuite pour le reste de son existence.

Bella ne va pas vivre longtemps. Oh, il va tout faire pour la garder en sécurité, protégée, confortable, mais... Toute vie humaine a une fin. Et l'immortalité pour elle n'est pas une option. Pas qu'il l'aurait jamais damnée.

Alors il a envie de jouer des chansons d'amour et des hymnes nuptiales et quelque chose de tragique, aussi. De triste.

Aimer ainsi, pas platoniquement du tout, a quelque chose de magique, de sacré.

C'est aussi terriblement douloureux.

Esmée s’assoit de son autre côté.

-Tu devrais lui composer une pièce, lui dit-elle.

-Je devrais l'oublier, contredit-il.

Elle joue quelques notes avant de prendre sa main.

-Sois patient. Je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de t'aimer, avec du temps.

-Ce n'est pas le problème.

Sauf que oui. Il ne sait pas si c'est réciproque. Redoute que ce ne l'est pas. Et- non. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Parce qu'il est trop dangereux, son monde trop violent. Elle mérite mieux.

Si seulement il était humain. S'il avait une âme à lier à la sienne.

-Ne sois pas dramatique, le réprimande Jasper. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à l'école.

- _Esmée_.

-Jasper, laisse ton frère tranquille. Il est dramatiquement en amour, c'est un droit universel.

Sa famille est horrible.

(Il va être patient. Il va essayer de l'être.)

…


	3. Chapter 3

03

Mars arrive et Bella célèbre. Elle n'est pas morte depuis six semaines, le printemps arrive et il ne lui reste plus qu'une seule journée de travaux forcés. Trois très bonnes raisons d'être simplement heureuse. Et de préparer du bacon à Charlie pour déjeuner, même si elle a commencé à subtilement surveiller son cholestérol.

En fin d'après midi, elle met ses devoirs de côté et enfile les nouveaux jeans et le beau pull bleu -de fibres naturelles - que Rosalie l'a aidé à trouver en janvier.

Rosalie.

La vampire est différente de celle qu'elle se rappelle. Probablement parce que Bella est une adulte maintenant et que les circonstances sont loin d'être les mêmes. La rencontrer de nouveau la fascine et elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle est magnifique, de un, et pleine d'assurance. Ce qui est totalement justifié. La voiture d'Angela refuse de démarrer lorsqu'elles sont prêtes à rentrer et Rosalie... Elle n'hésite pas à plonger les bras jusqu'aux coudes dans les entrailles du véhicule pour le réparer, malgré ses vêtements de designer et sa coiffure parfaite et ses talons hauts.

Elle est une femme fatale. Serait un excellent exemple à suivre. Payerait ses propres factures et n'oublierait jamais d'aller la chercher à l'école.

Et malgré tout, Bella est heureuse de conclure qu'elle aime toujours autant Renée, même en la comparant. Sa mère est sa mère, irremplaçable. Pendant des années elle s'est sentie coupable de comparer Renée avec les autres parents, de comparer Renée avec ce que Rosalie aurait pu être. Maintenant, elle pense qu'elle peut arrêter la mauvaise habitude et c'est un soulagement.

Aujourd'hui doit définitivement être célébré.

Sauf que le Truck refuse de démarrer. Et son père travaille– il ne peut pas la conduire à la Push. Elle ne comprend pas, tout fonctionnait à merveille hier.

Confuse (il y a assez de carburant, la batterie n'est pas morte), elle retourne à l'intérieur. Angela pourrait sûrement la conduire, mais elle allait au feu avec Ben...

Après un moment de considération, Bella appelle Jacob et il promet de venir la chercher.

Problème résolu. Elle a même le temps, finalement, de terminer ses devoirs.

Avoir la chance de son côté est si agréable. Étrange, certes, mais fantastique.

…

Presque deux mois à être patient, à faire de son mieux, à être le parfait gentilhomme et... et maintenant il en est réduit à briser son Truck et espérer qu'elle l'appelle à l'aide. Et ça aussi se retourne contre lui : elle choisit Black à sa place. A-t-elle seulement considéré lui demander?

Le reste de sa famille n'a jamais dû mettre autant d'efforts pour que leur autre moitié tombe en amour avec eux. C'était si facile pour eux.

Quand il fait la remarque, Emmet le regarde avec un air incrédule.

-Esmée et Carlisle ont hésité trois ans avant de s'embrasser. Alice a dû attendre des années et traverser la moitié du pays pour trouver Jasper au bon moment. Rosalie m'a trouvé à moitié mort et m'a porté pendant 50 kilomètres, sans boire une seule goutte de mon sang. Qu'y a-t-il de facile?

-Aucun de vous n'avait de la compétition.

Emmet passe la demi heure qui suit à se moquer de lui – mentalement – et Edward finit par s'en aller avant que l'envie de l'étrangler devienne trop forte. Il se rend à la frontière délimitant leur territoire de celui des Quileutes et longe la ligne imaginaire. La plage est trop loin, il ne peut pas les apercevoir, seulement attendre. Il est déjà tard, le jour a disparu, la nuit est tombée et elle devrait bientôt rentrer chez elle, non? Va-t-il la reconduire?

Il y a une forme, de l'autre côté de la frontière. Plus grande qu'un cheval. L'odeur attaque ses sens, hurle de danger. Chaque mouvement est menaçant.

Les pensées de la créature sont toutefois presque humaines.

Le loup est un Alpha et lui ordonne de partir.

-Je suis en droit d'être ici.

La bête est impressionnante, mais Edward se sait plus vieux, plus fort. Il n'a pas peur. Un contre un, il peut gagner et il ne va pas se faire chasser aussi facilement.

Le loup n'est pas satisfait, pas heureux de l'avoir si près des siens. Edward ne peut pas l'entendre aussi clairement que les autres humains et l'alpha n'essaye pas de lui parler, ce n'est pas dirigé vers lui, mais il voit des flashs de souvenirs, de terribles transformations incontrôlées, de vêtements détruits au milieu de l'hiver, de cœurs brisés. Leur seule présence cause du tort.

C'est irritant. D'être si mauvais, de faire du mal en existant.

Et... il n'a pas besoin d'attendre Bella si près d'eux, il suppose. Il peut monter la garde près de chez elle.

_Bella appartient à Jacob_ , pense le loup. _À nous._

Edward montre ses dents, comme un sauvage.

Elle n'appartient à personne. Elle est libre et il massacrera toute personne menaçant cette liberté.

Et il va rester ici, va continuer de frôler la limite de son territoire. Parce que c'est son droit et que ces bêtes doivent en être rappelées.

(Il sait. Il sait que ce sont ses instincts qui l'influencent. Qu'il est lui aussi un prédateur, une bête. Qu'il devrait prendre du recul et réfléchir. Il sait. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il résiste l'appel du sang de Isabella jour après jour et il n'a pas la force pour plus.)

Sam et lui passent des heures à se fixer, s'observer, attendre un signal qui ne vient jamais.

Il manque complètement le retour de Bella.

…

L'air est frais, le feu chaud, le vent et les vagues mystérieux. Quelqu'un a amené un système de son et joue des chansons qu'elle ne connaît pas mais qu'elle aime. Angela et elle dansent et ensuite Jacob prend la place d'Angela. Il y a de l'alcool qu'elle évite et des guimauves qu'elle fait griller. Un loup hurle dans la nuit et Jacob prend sa main, la tire vers lui pour la rassurer.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ce soir Bella n'a peur de rien.

Lorsque la soirée se termine, Jacob la ramène chez elle et, normalement, elle détesterait la moto mais ce soir, c'est plaisant d'être seuls sur la route, de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, et il fait attention à prendre son temps, à être prudent.

Charlie a laissé la lumière extérieur allumée et elle peut l'entrevoir par la fenêtre, devant la télévision. Elle demande presque à Jacob de rentrer avec elle.

Presque. À la place, elle prend un pas et envahit son espace personnel. Il remet une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et elle copie le geste. Ses cheveux sont aussi doux qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Il sent le feu, la fumée, l'océan.

Ce n'est pas une décision, de l'embrasser. C'est trop naturel pour être totalement conscient. Un instant, ils se regardent et le second, il a une main sur sa joue et ses lèvres sont contre les siennes. C'est un peu maladroit, elle suppose. Elle n'a jamais embrassé personne et elle est assez certaine que lui non plus. Ça la fait sourire et elle devine que lui aussi.

Ils se connaissent depuis toujours et elle avait eu peur que ce soit bizarre de se rapprocher de lui ainsi.

Elle a eu peur pour rien. Être ainsi est confortable.

Ce n'est qu'une fois Jacob repartit avec la promesse de se revoir le lendemain, une fois sous ses couvertures, qu'elle regarde la lune par sa fenêtre et pense à Edward. Et elle a un moment de désolation parce que choisir Jacob, se laisser l'aimer ainsi, signifie abandonner toute possibilité romantique à son sujet et... et elle a pensé à lui, avant. Ils se voient presque tous les jours, connaît son secret. Elle aime le voir sourire et elle aime sa façon de penser et elle... elle pourrait vraiment l'aimer, si elle se le permettait.

Embrasser Jacob est faire le deuil d'un autre amour.

Mais. Ce n'est sûrement pas réciproque. Et jamais, jamais elle ne pourrait délaisser Jacob. Son morceau d'été.

Alors, elle tourne le dos à la fenêtre et ignore l'écharde dans son cœur qui appartient à Edward.

…

Le dimanche est le dernier jour de sa sentence. Norm, l'officier en charge de les superviser s'est résigné à laisser Jacob passer la journée avec elle et la dame qui sentait les cigarettes a été remplacée par un gamin de dix ans qui lance des pierres aux mouettes.

Ils ramassent un sac de déchets avant d'abandonner leur tâche et de passer l'après-midi à s'embrasser et parler et s'embrasser un peu plus. Ils cachent aussi un bout de pain dans le capuchon du garçon qui se fait soudainement attaquer par les oiseaux qu'il persécutait une minute plus tôt.

Jacob dit qu'ils pourront passer l'été sur la plage.

Bella pense à ses cicatrices et à son maillot trop révélateur et hésite.

-Je n'aime plus trop nager.

-On fera des châteaux de sable.

C'est impossible de lui dire non. Alors elle le laisse planifier leur été en vagues termes qui veulent tous dire 'ensemble' et 'heureux'. Avec de la chance, d'ici là, elle aura trouvé une manière d'expliquer les marques sur sa peau sans sonner complètement folle. Il n'a jamais paniqué à la vue de sa jambe après tout, alors qu'elle a une énorme cicatrice juste sous son genou, formant un bracelet de peau décolorée au dessus de son tibia. Elle a inventé une histoire, a prétendu avoir coincé sa jambe dans du fil barbelé et personne ne l'a traité de menteuse.

Ce qui est bien. La vrai expérience était assez traumatisante ainsi, pas besoin de la revivre. L'été de ses onze ans, Renée l'avait amenée faire de l'escalade, sa nouvelle passion. (À sa mère, pas la sienne. Elle voulait aller à Disneyland ou au musée.) Ils avaient suivi un cours, bien entendu, mais... elles étaient encore trop débutantes, trop inexpérimentées, pas assez prudentes.

Bella avait perdu une jambe. Juste sous le genou.

Elle ne sait pas si c'était le choc ou la perte immense de sang qui l'avait tuée, mais elle avait pleuré de soulagement en se réveillant en un seul morceau. Et elle avait vomi sur les chaussures de sa mère pour éviter d'aller escalader de nouveau.

Parfois, il faut utiliser toutes les méthodes disponibles, y compris les plus dégoûtantes.

Les doigts de Jacob trouvent la cicatrice camouflées par ses cheveux. Ses yeux sont tristes alors elle presse ses lèvres contre son poignet. Son cœur bat si fort sous sa peau.

-Je vais rester avec toi cet été, confirme-t-elle. On fera des barbecues jusqu'à ce que Billy et Charlie s'en plaignent.

C'est une promesse qu'elle fera tout pour tenir.

…

Edward et Bella ont établit une routine. Elle va le chercher le matin, le reconduire le soir. Parfois, elle dîne avec le clan dans la cafétéria (elle est la seule de leur table à réellement manger) et Ed et elle sont partenaires en biologie. La rumeur qu'elle a lancée a perdu de l'intérêt et l'opinion générale est qu'ils ont fait la paix et sont maintenant devenus amis.

Ce qui est vrai. Et incroyable.

Après son arrivée, elle ne se serait jamais imaginé aller passer une soirée chez lui à l'écouter jouer du piano ou l'inviter chez elle pour qu'il lui fasse la lecture pendant qu'elle cuisine. Et pourtant, c'est arrivé et elle aime maintenant sa présence. Il y a encore des secrets entre eux, mais ils semblent moins importants que les moments passés ensemble.

Sauf aujourd'hui. Ce matin, Edward semble déterminé à être plus irritant qu'agréable.

-J'ai pris une douche ce matin, l'informe-telle, dents serrées.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute si son odeur s'accroche à toi. Mais c'est une terrible odeur. Répugnante.

-Est-ce qu'on parlait ainsi aux filles en 1920?

-À l'époque, les demoiselles gardaient une distance respectable avec leur prétendant, elles ne se jetaient pas sur eux.

Elle arrête la voiture. Ce genre de commentaires demande toute son attention.

-Excuse moi?

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Non. Je ne sais pas.

Edward cherche ses mots une seconde, sourcils froncés.

-Le point principal est que tu devrais...

-Quoi? Garder mes distances? Avoir un chaperon?

-Exactement.

Il a l'audace de sourire, satisfait.

-Non. Je pense que j'aime trop 'me jeter sur lui'. Merci.

-Bella. Ne sois pas ridicule, j'essaye de t'aider. Tu ne sais pas tout sur les Quileutes. Ils peuvent être dangereux. Possessifs. Tu ne devrais plus aller à la Push.

Il y a une colère qui monte en elle, une colère qui commence à être trop familière. Elle n'était jamais si furieuse à Pheonix.

Il y a aussi une lourde déception qui serre son cœur.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre parler ainsi. Est-ce que Carlisle dit les même choses? Si oui je comprend qu'ils boycottent l'hôpital depuis son arrivée.

-Quoi? Non! Ce n'est pas- c'est compliqué mais c'est vrai, Jacob est le descendant de- Lui et les siens sont-

-J'aimerais que tu sortes de mon Truck maintenant.

Elle prend une grande respiration. Il y a une boule dans sa gorge. Il y a de la rage dans ses poumons.

-Bella, laisse-moi expliquer correctement-

-Tu en as dit bien assez. Sors. Tu peux marcher jusqu'à l'école ou- ou te transformer en chauve souris et y voler, ce n'est pas mon problème. Juste... sors.

Il le fait, claque la porte derrière lui et elle n'attend pas avant de redémarrer, garde les yeux fixés sur la route et ne regarde pas en arrière.

Personne ne l'a jamais autant déçue.

…

-C'est si inconvénient, parfois, que je ne puisse pas voir l'avenir qui contient Bella. J'ai encore fait une tentative hier, mais c'était en vain. Si seulement j'avais vu votre conversation j'aurais pu t'avertir de ne rien dire...

-Mais nous l'avons averti, Alice. Et à son âge, il devrait savoir que la jalousie est un vilain défaut.

Il aimerait en effet pouvoir connaître l'avenir. Avec les années, il a pris le pouvoir d'Alice pour acquis. Bella... Bella brouille le futur de la même manière qu'elle est illisible. Son esprit est décalé, son demain trop vaste. Jasper peut lire ses émotions car celles-ci sont physiques, mais sa sœur et lui sont dans le noir.

Rosalie et Alice continuent à le moquer et il mord dans sa pomme par irritation. Le goût est horrible, mais elles sont si choquées qu'elles cessent de parler pour le regarder. Par défiance (ou stupidité), il mâche et avale.

-Tu va te rendre malade, lui fait remarquer Emmet, confus.

Il prend une deuxième bouchée, toute aussi écœurante. C'est étrange. La texture. Il boit depuis cent ans, mais il ne mange pas.

Une autre chose de perdue.

-Jasper, donne-moi un coup de main.

Rosalie se relève et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle pose une main sur son bras qu'il est capable de déceler ses intentions. Il se battrait avec – contre – elle, mais Jasper s'est lui aussi relevé et ils sont dans la cafétéria. Il n'a pas le choix de les suivre.

En partant, il regarde vers Bella, assise avec Angela, mais celle-ci refuse de lui porter attention.

C'est extrêmement frustrant. Il n'essayait que de l'aider, l'avertir! Le traité l'oblige à garder le secret des Black, mais il faut qu'il dise _quelque chose_.

Rosalie et Jasper l'emmènent aux toilettes et restent jusqu'à ce qu'il aille vomit. Parce qu'ils n'ont aucune compassion – il aurait vomi de toute façon, il n'a pas besoin d'une audience!

Directeur Pines a le malheur d'arriver au mauvais moment, comme toujours, et lorsqu'il demande à Rosalie ce qu'elle fait dans les toilettes pour hommes celle-ci prétend pleurer et se dit si inquiète, parce que Edward se fait vomir et elle pense qu'il est boulimique!

Il passe le reste de leur pause-repas avec l'infirmière à se faire remettre des pamphlets.

Edward va la tuer. Son âme est damnée, mais la sienne est diabolique.

_Tu devrais oublier Bella Swan_ , pense Rosalie, haut et fort. _Laisse la vivre sa vie._

Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

…

Il l'accoste après l'école. Bella a décidé de passer derrière un building pour se rendre à sa voiture, afin d'éviter Tyler. Pas parce que ses cheveux ont toujours l'air gras ou parce qu'il l'a écrasée, mais parce qu'il n'arrête pas d'essayer de 'l'aider'. Il insiste pour porter ses livres, pour l'aider dans les travaux. Angela a entendu de Jessica qu'il a l'intention de l'inviter au bal de fin d'année. Qui a lieu dans trois mois. Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop pour prendre un tel engagement?

Elle l'a pardonné à voix haute, devant témoin, au moins sept fois. C'est épuisant. Il n'a fait que fouler son poignet, officiellement. Et il ne s'est excusé qu'une seule fois à Edward, qui a dû prétendre pendant cinq semaines d'avoir un bras cassé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle réussit à soigneusement éviter Tyler et tombe sur Edward. Il a probablement suivi son odeur ou quelque chose. Parfois il se plaint qu'elle sent trop bon et c'est flatteur, si alarmant. Ce matin? Il n'a pas hésité à déclarer qu'elle empestait. Beaucoup moins agréable.

-Bella.

-Edward.

Il y a une nouvelle variété de tension entre eux. Bella n'a pas peur qu'il l'attaque et elle ne craint pas d'avoir envie de l'embrasser non plus. Elle est sur la défensive, parce qu'elle se prépare à être insultée, offusquée. Elle se prépare à défendre Jacob d'une variété d'attaques dont elle ne se méfiait pas, ce matin. Pas de sa part.

-Je pense qu'on s'est mal compris, commence-t-il. Je ne veux que ton bien et je veux que tu sois... informée. Que tu saches ce que tu embrasses.

-Qui.

-Qui, accorde-t-il. Écoute. Il est dangereux. Tu devrais garder tes distances. S'il-te-plaît.

C'est absurde. Il ne fait aucun sens.

-Je connais Jacob depuis que je suis toute petite. Charlie et Billy nous emmenaient pêcher avec eux et on creusait pour trouver des vers ensemble. Il ne me ferait jamais le moindre mal.

-C'est dans sa nature d'être... imprédictible, insiste Ed.

La fureur vient tellement plus facilement, plus vite, depuis qu'elle est revenue vivre avec Charlie. Et Edward Cullen continue d'en être la principale cause, malgré tous leurs efforts communs.

Elle donne un coup de poing au mur de briques du building. Pas assez fort que pour refouler son poignet, mais de manière décisive. La peau de ses jointures est arrachée, brisée, et du sang perle sur sa main.

Bella la tient devant lui. Ses pupilles se dilatent. Elle voit une dent acérée entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Et toi, tu es prévisible. En quoi est-ce mieux?

Il s'approche d'un pas. Le cœur de Bella bat si vite qu'il lui fait mal. Il prend son poignet et le tient. Délicatement. Avec des doigts en marbre.

-C'était stupide. Très, très stupide.

Elle est d'accord là-dessus. Elle n'a aucune idée de s'il va la tuer ou pas, mais elle n'aime pas son expression. Torturée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis longtemps. Et... et elle n'aime vraiment, vraiment pas l'idée de se faire mordre non plus.

-Laisse-la tranquille!

C'est Jacob. Il s'avance vers eux, poings serrés, furieux et Bella sursaute en le voyant. Il avait promis de venir la voir ce soir mais chez elle, pas à l'école. Pour vérifier que son Truck fonctionnait de nouveau sans problème. Pour passer du temps ensemble.

-Black, grince Edward entre ses dents. Cette discussion est privée.

Jacob n'est pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Et pourtant, quand il s'avance, c'est clair qu'il n'a pas peur de se battre. Elle veut l'avertir qu'il a affaire à un vampire mais... c'est un secret et elle a promis de le garder. Et elle n'a aucune preuve – ça sonnerait juste stupide.

-Tu ferais mieux de la lâcher, Cullen. Tout de suite.

…

Jacob a toujours cru que son père exagérait à propos des Cullen. Ils sont là depuis deux ans et n'ont jamais causé le moindre problème. Les rares fois où il en a croisé un, il s'est dit qu'ils semblaient un peu différents, avec leurs yeux ambrés et leur teint trop pâle, mais il y a une rumeur disant que Carlisle, étant un docteur, a décidé d'adopter des enfants malades. Et ça fait du sens. Et pourquoi éviter une famille au point de ne plus aller à l'hôpital le plus près?

Son cher père, bien sûr, amoureux de légendes et histoires étranges – un vrai marin - avait insisté qu'ils étaient des vampires et Jacob avait abandonné le sujet et promis d'éviter l'hôpital. Pas qu'il y ait jamais été volontairement de toute façon.

Aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, à regarder dans les yeux noirs d'un Cullen, à le voir tenir le bras de Bella, le sang sur sa main... c'est soudainement moins drôle. Plus plausible. Même si ça ne l'est pas, ce serait ridicule, mais... Vampire est peut être une métaphore pour quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'horrible.

Cullen a l'air d'un psychopathe ce matin et il le veut loin de sa petite amie. Sa meilleure amie. Qui ne lui a jamais expliqué clairement pourquoi elle avait peur de cette famille à son retour.

-Tu ferais mieux de la lâcher, Cullen. Tout de suite.

-J'ai dit de nous laisser! Cette discussion ne te concerne pas!

Bella émet un son incrédule et Cullen lui jette un regard noir et dangereux, tire son bras vers lui et-

Jacob gronde.

Le son est un orage dans ses poumons qui sort d'entre ses dents, une menace, un avertissement et à ce moment précis, il s'imagine très bien forcer Edward à partir. Brutalement. Le garder loin de sa famille, de chez lui. À tout prix.

Son ennemi reste figé comme un statue et Jacob le fixe, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement.

-Edward, murmure Bella. Tu l'as entendu. Va-t'en.

Lentement, très lentement, il relâche le bras de Bella et recule d'un pas. Quand il s'en va, c'est clairement avec regret. Il comprend. Une partie de lui veut une confrontation, veut un clair vainqueur, veut-

-On devrait rentrer, soupire Bella.

Jacob a envie de violence et de victoire. Il a aussi envie de s'asseoir parce qu'il a soudainement trop chaud, trop faim. Il y a quelque chose en lui de grand ouvert et il ne sait pas quoi en faire.

-Yeah, okay.

Elle l'accompagne jusqu'au stationnement et avant qu'ils doivent se séparer pour prendre leurs deux véhicules, elle le serre dans ses bras. Il presse sa joue contre la sienne.

-Merci.

Elle n'a pas besoin de le remercier. C'est naturel de la défendre. C'est ce que font les meilleurs amis. C'est ce que fond les petits amis aussi. Le simple mot le fait tout de même sourire.

-Tu peux compter sur moi.

…

Quand, quelques heures plus tard, ils retournent chez elle, Jacob va s'installer avec Charlie devant le match. Bella fait signe à Billy et celui-ci la rejoint dans la cuisine. Elle tire une chaise pour s'asseoir devant lui, plus à l'aise s'ils sont à la même hauteur pour cette conversation.

Billy prend sa main dans la sienne, passe l'empreinte de son pouce contre le bandage entourant ses jointures.

-Tu t'es battue?

-Contre un mur.

Elle prend une grande respiration.

-Contre un vampire.

Tout de suite, elle a son attention. Il relève un sourcil et elle jure que son expression est la même que lorsqu'elle avait sept ans et qu'il l'avait surprise à vomir de la terre après que Jacob l'ait défiée d'en manger. Un sourcil qui dit ' _vraiment, Bella_?'.

-Les Cullen sont des vampires, insiste-t-elle.

Si quelqu'un va la croire, elle pense que ce sera Billy. Il est un marin typique, superstitieux. Elle sait qu'il croit au surnaturel. Charlie lui a raconté comment, quand ils étaient encore adolescents, Billy s'était battu avec un groupe de chasseurs pour protéger un loup parce qu'il était certain que c'était un de ses ancêtres. Et elle avait trouvé l'idée romantique quand elle avait entendu l'histoire. Maintenant elle la pense plausible.

-Oh? Et si c'était le cas? demande Billy.

Bella rassemble son courage. Puis elle relève la cicatrice sous son coude, là où Edward l'a mordue au restaurant.

-Ils sont dangereux. Et Edward et Jacob ont failli se battre aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elle aime les Cullen. Il y a quelque chose en elle qui est attiré par eux. Il y a une partie d'elle qui appartient peut-être à Edward, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est décidé. De garder ses distances. De ne pas encourager ses propres sentiments.

De protéger Jacob et son père et sa vie.

Billy est sérieux et silencieux pendant qu'il examine la morsure. Le son de la télévision et la lumière de la cuisine sont familiers, mais il y a une étrange atmosphère dans l'air. Quand il la regarde dans les yeux, Bella réalise qu'il la croit et qu'ils partagent maintenant un secret.

-Les Cullen ont fait ça?

Bella hoche la tête.

-Et tu ne t'es pas... tu n'as pas changée?

-Je suis... une peu spéciale, moi aussi, admet-elle.

Billy hoche la tête à son tour et ne demande pas de précision.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, répète-t-elle. Pour garder Jacob en sécurité.

Il soupire, relâche son bras pour jouer avec les roues de sa chaise. Mais il n'a pas l'air découragé ou inquiet ou épuisé. Il a l'air déterminé. Il lui rappelle Charlie en uniforme lorsqu'il arrête quelqu'un. En charge.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais m'en occuper. Tu te concentres à rester loin d'eux. Donne-moi quelques jours. Et garde-moi informé s'ils t'approchent encore.

Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que Billy peut faire. Il est humain, ne peut plus marcher et les Cullen sont des statues toute puissantes armées de dents acérées. Mais elle le croit. Il dit qu'il va s'en occuper et elle le croit.

Quand les Black repartent, le front de Jacob semble avoir développé une fièvre, mais il lui sourit, dit que ce n'est rien et l'embrasse en plein devant leurs parents.

Son père ne proteste même pas.

-Je savais bien que ça arriverait un jour, Bells, assure-t-il une fois leurs invités partis. Jacob est un bon garçon. Je lui parlerai la prochaine fois qu'il vient.

Elle essaye d'insister qu'il n'a pas besoin de 'lui parler' mais c'est peine perdue et elle se résigne à avertir Jacob quand elle le pourra. Bella ne peut même pas en vouloir à Charlie, elle-même à surveiller tous les courtisans de sa mère pour s'assurer de leurs intentions.

Elle se demande comment il aurait réagi si elle avait embrassé Edward à la place et puis chasse l'idée, frissonnante.

…

Edward l'évite pour le reste de la semaine. Et comme de loyaux complices, le reste de son clan fait de même.

C'est mieux ainsi.

Elle avait commencé à penser qu'ils étaient amis. À se détendre en leur présence. Elle avait acheté un stupide porte-clé pokémon à Jasper. Bella suppose que maintenant elle va devoir le garder, il n'y aura jamais aucune bonne occasion de le lui donner. Les Cullen sont de dangereuses créatures, des voisins qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Ils sont le précipice au bord d'une falaise, fascinant mais fatal. Et elle déteste l'escalade. Les sauts dans le vide aussi. Elle est allée faire du parachute une fois, parce qu'ils avaient gagné un concours et s'est retrouvée morte en bas. La cause est encore nébuleuse, enterrée sous un souvenir vif de terreur abjecte et l'atterrissage – non, l'écrasement. Elle a une marque blanche, en étoile, dans son dos.

Les Cullen l'évitent et ils lui manquent et elle fait de son mieux pour en être satisfaite. C'est une chose de se mettre en danger, c'en est une autre de risquer Jacob ou son père ou Angela par association. Pas qu'elle a vu Jacob depuis sa dernière visite. Ou a pu lui parler. Billy insiste qu'il a trop de fièvre et ne peux pas venir au téléphone ou recevoir de visite.

Elle continue d'éviter Tyler aussi. Par principe.

Le samedi, le ciel est noir dès l'après-midi et la radio annonce de violents orages électriques en soirée. Bella laisse un message à Billy pour lui dire combien elle n'apprécie pas son silence et qu'elle veut voir Jacob. Surtout s'il est mourant. Elle n'a pas peur d'attraper ce qu'il a.

Ce n'est pas un message très poli et elle rappelle presque immédiatement pour s'excuser.

Le téléphone sonne avant qu'elle puisse composer le numéro.

C'est Edward.

-Bella.

Son cœur bat si fort qu'elle a peur qu'il l'entende au travers du combiné.

-Quoi?

-J'aimerais qu'on parle en personne. Il y a des choses qui... que tu dois savoir.

Non. Elle veut le voir et elle veut savoir ce qu'il a à dire, veut qu'il lui donne une excuse valable pour qu'elle puisse le pardonner, faire la paix, retrouver cette brève mais précieuse amitié qu'ils avaient commencé à partager.

Bella ne sait pas pourquoi c'est si important pour elle mais ça l'est. Edward est important. Il faut qu'elle pense très fort à Jacob pour réussir à dire non à voix haute.

-Je pense qu'on ne devrait plus se voir, du tout.

C'est impossible, ils vont à la même école. Mais ils peuvent continuer comme cette semaine et juste soigneusement s'ignorer.

-Mais c'est vrai que certaines choses devrait être dites. Avant. Si tu as le temps.

Elle s'installe en indien dans le fauteuil de Charlie, joue avec un fil de son pull. Elle entend Ed respirer au travers du téléphone et... c'est pour elle. Il respire pour la mettre à l'aise, pour sembler plus humain.

-J'ai tout le temps.

Il n'a pas l'air heureux du fait. Bella ne comprend pas. Elle passe son temps à mourir, à se faire mal. Être indestructible doit être merveilleux. Être une famille d'êtres immortels encore mieux. Même si...

-Je sais que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.

C'est un peu maladroit, comme entrée en matière. Mais c'est ce qu'elle est, maladroite, alors elle continue tant bien que mal son explication.

Ce n'est que trop facile de se rappeler de comment Renée et elle avait traversé la frontière, conduit jusqu'à Vancouver. Sa mère était déterminée à maîtriser l'art des sushis et avait trouvé des cours donnés par un chef ayant étudié au Japon. L'hôtel était miteux et Bella avait fini sa pile de livres après la deuxième semaine. À neuf ans, elle se considérait prête à aller se promener seule en attendant le retour de sa mère et avait fait exactement ça, carte de la ville en main, dix dollars dans sa poche, ses plus belles sandales aux pieds. La journée était sombre, le ciel couvert de nuages et lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir, elle s'était réfugiée sur le seuil d'une porte dans une ruelle derrière un des hôtels plus chics.

Il y avait un chat errant et elle avait décidé de le cajoler, avait été griffée en réponse à ses efforts. De longues lignes sanglantes et douloureuses. Vexée, se sentant rejetée, Bella s'était résignée à retourner au motel dès l'averse passée pour aller désinfecté sa plaie et pleurer en privé.

Un homme – jeune – était sorti du building. Cheveux blonds, teint pâle. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, les avait vu devenir noirs. Puis ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et quelque chose était dans son épaule, perçait sa peau. Mille fois pire qu'un vaccin.

Un autre homme était apparu et l'avait arrachée à l'emprise du premier, elle s'était retrouvée par terre, sa carte dans une flaque d'eau, ses genoux éraflés par le ciment. La douleur dans son épaule, un sensation si intense que respirer et avoir mal en même temps était impossible.

La dame était arrivée pendant que les hommes se battaient. Blonde et magnifique. Un ange aux yeux noirs. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume et s'était sauvée avec elle. La pluie avait triplé d'intensité et lorsqu'elles s'étaient arrêtées, dans une bâtisse abandonnée, elles étaient trempées.

Bella avait passé deux jours à brûler en sa compagnie. Deux jours où Rosalie avait épongé son front et ses larmes et promit de bien s'occuper d'elle. Elle allait être sa nouvelle mère et la protéger. Pour toujours. L'homme qui l'avait sauvée était venu et ils avaient souvent argumenté tout bas. Bella avait vu une feuille de papier avec sa photo – la police la cherchait. Sa vrai mère la cherchait.

Il y avait eu ce moment de la transition. Ce court moment où on meurt et quelque chose s'était... ouvert en elle. Un oiseau qui déplie ses ailes. Une lumière qui envahit une pièce. De l'eau qui se déverse. Un instinct s'était saisis d'elle et-

Elle était au motel et sa mère se préparait à partir, Bella avait dix dollars en poche et une carte sous son oreiller.

-Je sais que les vampires existent depuis que j'ai neuf ans, conclut-elle. Parce que j'ai rencontré ta famille. Et je- maintenant je sais que vous êtes des personnes, pas des monstres, mais... Je ne veux pas mettre Jacob en danger. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il l'est.

Elle attend. Attend qu'il dise qu'il ne fera jamais le moindre mal à personne, même s'il les déteste, même s'il est furieux. Que Bella ne doit pas s’inquiéter, sa famille et ses êtres chers sont en sécurité.

À la place il dit :

-Je comprends.

Il dit :

-Je suis désolé.

Sa voix est triste. Il raccroche avant qu'elle puisse répliquer.

C'est une misérable journée.

…

L'orage explose en un grondement de tonnerre qui fait trembler les fenêtres, immédiatement suivi d'un éclair aveuglant. L’électricité est coupée un instant plus tard. La télé s'éteint, les ampoules perdent leur lumière, le frigidaire se tait. La maison est silencieuse au milieu de la tempête, noire.

Charlie et elle étaient au milieu d'un documentaire de National Geographic, pop-corn sur la table, et Bella abandonne sa couverture pour aller chercher des chandelles pendant que Charlie déterre l'énorme lampe de poche. Elle est déjà en pyjama, un t-shirt et des shorts, et l'air est froid sur ses jambes. Un éclair lui permet de trouver le tiroir avec les chandelles et Bella l'allume, heureuse de retrouver la vue.

Un autre éclair est suivi d'un mélange de tonnerre et d'un terrible, terrible craquement. Toute la maison est secouée, un coup de vent éteint sa chandelle et elle croit entendre Charlie jurer.

-Papa?

Il n'y a pas de réponse, juste le bruit de l'orage et un mélange de neige et de vieilles feuilles mortes volant dans le couloir. On dirait un film d'horreur. Est-ce que la porte s'est ouverte? Est-ce que _quelqu'un_ l'a ouverte?

Elle attrape la première pseudo-arme qu'elle touche, réalise que c'est une cuillère en bois et décide que ce devra faire l'affaire. Sa main trouve le mur, les éclairs illuminent la maison sporadiquement et elle retourne au salon.

Il y a un arbre.

Pas- pas tout un arbre mais un énorme morceau. Le fenêtre est brisée et il y a des branches partout, le pop-corn est par terre et-

-Charlie!

Elle cours le rejoindre par terre. Il a une main contre son front ensanglanté et la lampe de poche est brisée, perdue dans les éclats de vitre. Une écharde de verre perce son genou – elle aurait dû porter d'épais joggings mais elle n'en a pas.

-Bella. Tu n'as rien?

-Je vais bien. Peux-tu te lever?

Les hurlements du vent et le tonnerre sont assourdissants et ses cheveux volent dans son visage. Elle devrait les couper. Sauf que non, ils sont parfaits pour cacher la peau de son cou-

Charlie se relève, titube, retrouve son équilibre et elle le guide dans le couloir où le vent est coupé par le mur.

-Il faut boucher ça, décide son père. Retirer les branches et mettre une bâche avant qu'il se mette à pleuvoir.

Ça semble comme une tâche herculéenne. De sortir dans la nuit, confronter des vents qui déchirent des arbres et colmater leur fragile demeure. Mais Charlie a raison, ce doit être fait, et elle enfile ses bottes, son manteau et des gants et le suit dehors.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle réalise être encore en shorts. Trop tard pour changer ça maintenant.

L'arbre résiste, le vent les empêche de parler – ils doivent crier – elle se coupe sur les branches et dans les brefs éclats de lumière elle peut voir le visage de Charlie couvert de sang. Il a peut être une commotion. Il est si sûr de lui qu'elle n'a pas songé à le questionner mais elle aurait peut être dû.

Quand la bâche est en place, elle a l'impression d'avoir accompli un film de Mission Impossible. De premières grosses gouttes commencent à tomber et elle tire la manche de son père pour signifier qu'ils devraient rentrer maintenant.

La porte claque derrière eux et est presque immédiatement martelée de pluie – ils ont terminé juste à temps. Le salon étant toujours un désastre, Bella enlève ses bottes, son manteau et attend que Charlie fasse de même avant de le guider vers la cuisine. Elle retrouve sa chandelle, la rallume et-

Il y a quelqu'un assis à table. Un homme.

Bella a un mouvement instinctif de recule et Charlie l'attrape par les épaules, la pousse derrière lui.

-Ne bougez pas! Laissez-moi voir vos mains!

Dans la faible clarté de la chandelle, l’intrus leur sourit et lève ses mains lentement, amusé.

-Que faites-vous chez moi? demande Charlie.

-Mon nom est Laurent. Je ne fais que m'abriter de la tempête... et je suis en quête de subsistance, je dois l'avouer.

Il montre ses dents.

Oh. Un vrai film d'horreur alors.

Laurent se relève au moment où deux autres vampires apparaissent. La femme se saisit de son père et l'homme d'elle. Bella hurle et Charlie essaye de se défendre mais la vampire est trop forte. Elle donne un coup de pied à l'arrière de sa jambe et celle-ci se brise, le force à s'agenouiller.

Ils ne la mordent pas tout de suite. Laurent et la femelle mordent tout deux Charlie et la font regarder. Son père est terrifié et elle essaye d'aller le rejoindre mais les bras la retenant sont trop forts, de l'acier serrant sa peau.

Elle sait déjà comment cette histoire finit.

Quand son père meurt et est délaissé par ses assaillants, elle arrête de crier, de se débattre. Ça ne sert plus à rien. Elle a échoué. Après tous ses efforts, elle n'a pas pu le garder loin des monstres.

Le troisième vampire la relâche et elle tombe à genoux, ses joues couvertes de larmes.

L'un d'eux dit quelque chose et ils rient, mais elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer. À respirer. Son père n'est pas supposé- Il a toujours été là, patient et solide. Il mérite mieux.

La femme vient tenir ses cheveux et invite l'homme à boire. Présente son cou.

Mais un moment passe et son cœur bat frénétiquement et personne ne la mord.

-James?

Le vampire- James – la regarde, captivé, et touche ses cicatrices, la fait tressaillir.

-Elle a d'étranges marques... Laurent, viens voir-

C'est la fenêtre de la cuisine qui explose cette fois. Une forme floue saute au travers, atterrit dans la cuisine et se jette immédiatement sur James. La femme jure et la jette par terre, se joint à la bagarre.

Bella essuie ses larmes et- c'est Edward. C'est Edward qui se bat contre les deux vampires. La table est détruite et les chaises et le son est assourdissant, chaque coup résonne comme des rochers se heurtant l'un à l'autre. Elle se pousse – rampe – dans un coin pour ne pas être dans le chemin et trouve le téléphone de Charlie, vitre craquée.

Détourner les yeux du combat est physiquement difficile, mais elle ouvre le mobile, doigts tremblant. Le mot de passe est son anniversaire.

_Charlie._

Elle presse le numéro de Billy, parce que c'est le premier sur la liste de contacts, parce que Jacob et sécurité sont entremêlés dans son cerveau, parce que-

Billy décroche.

-Charlie?

-N-Non, c'est moi, Bella-je-

On arrache l'appareil de ses mains. Laurent serre le poing et le détruit sans le moindre effort. Edward émet un cri de douleur et elle se tourne vers lui pour le voir se faire arracher une jambe-

-Non! Ed-

Laurent mord dans sa jambe.

Après ça, tout est douleur et panique et Edward qui hurle et sa vie qui se déverse, les yeux vides de Charlie et le tonnerre et-

Elle est debout à la fenêtre. La radio annonce de violents orages électriques en soirée.

…

Une partie de Bella trouve l'expérience normale. De mourir encore et se trouver ici, dans le passé, avec une douleur dans la jambe et une boule dans la gorge. Une partie d'elle s'attend à ce que le danger arrive soudainement et brutalement et la détruise.

On dit qu'on s'habitue à tout. Elle ne veut pas s'habituer à ça.

Et Ed- Ed qui est venue l'aider, qui s'est fait détruire lui aussi. Ed qu'elle a ignoré toute la semaine et est déterminée à pousser hors de sa vie.

Bella ne s'était jamais, jamais imaginée le mettre en danger. Mais personne n'est vraiment en sécurité. Jamais.

Elle attrape ses clés et sort. Le ciel est déjà sombre, les nuages lourds, le vent soulève la neige et les feuilles de l'automne passé cachées sous celle-ci. Elle respire une bonne fois avant de monter dans le Truck et de démarrer. La route défile devant elle, lentement, familière. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle tourne dans un chemin de terre qu'elle réalise où elle va.

La résidence des Cullen.

Elle apparaît au bout du chemin, magnifique, parfaitement entretenue.

Vide.

Il y a deux camions plein à côté. Emmet et Rosalie sont en train d'y mettre le piano de Edward. Bella coupe le moteur et rassemble son courage avant de descendre. Elle détonne. Son Truck détonne. Le Clan est si... cultivé, riche, distingué. Elle est en jeans et il y a une tâche sur son pull.

Ils sont si différents.

Rosalie lève une main pour la saluer, le piano vacille et Emmet jure. Alice sort de la maison, une boîte à la main et un sourire aux lèvres. On dirait que la dernière semaine n'a jamais existé.

-Bella! Regarde, je t'ai préparé quelques vêtements si tu les veux!

Elle les accepte automatiquement, parce qu'elle est pauvre et on ne refuse pas des vêtements gratuits, mais Bella doute qu'elle rentrera dedans. Alice est minuscule. Et elles n'ont pas le même style du tout-

La boîte est remplie d'article d'automne à sa taille. Ce sont des couleurs qu'elle aime, des matières naturelles qu'elle porte.

-Je-

-Tu vas me manquer!

Lui manquer?

Edward sort de la maison et capture toute son attention. Alice reprend la boîte et va la déposer dans son Truck, parce que c'est naturel de laissez Ed et elle seuls.

-Bella. Est-ce que ça va? Jasper a dit-

Elle secoue la tête.

-Ça va.

Pour l'instant.

-Vous partez.

Ce n'est pas une question. Les camions. Le cadeau d'Alice. L'attitude plus amicale de Rosalie. Ils s'en vont.

-Allais-tu me le dire?

-Tu m'as dit de garder mes distances.

Il y a une question dans sa voix à lui, dans son expression. Un 'que fais-tu ici?, 'que veux-tu'? … Un 'y a-t-il une chance pour nous?' Alors qu'il n'y a pas de _nous_.

Elle veut prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Mais elle repense au front de Jacob pressé contre le sien. Elle repense à ce qui c'est passé dans sa cuisine, à sa jambe, au cri qu'il a poussé.

-Je suppose que c'est au revoir alors.

Elle veut qu'il reste. Ce qui est la chose la plus égoïste au monde.

-J'aurais aimé que nous soyons amis, avoue-t-elle.

Il fait un pas vers elle, rapetisse la distance qui les sépare. Lentement, tendrement, il remet une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ne bouge pas cette fois, ne recule pas.

-Moi aussi, répond-t-il.

Il est si près. Elle oublie toutes les choses qui l'irritent chez lui, tous les problèmes et toutes les raisons de pourquoi il doit rester loin. Oublie qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Oublie qu'elle va mourir ce soir.

-Ami et autre chose aussi, murmure-t-il. Je voudrais avoir une âme à jurer à la tienne, une mortalité à partager.

Elle pourrait l'embrasser. Sa main est sur sa joue et elle est froide et douce. Ses yeux sont d'une jolie couleur ambrée, pleins de tendresse.

Bella pourrait l'aimer. Vraiment l'aimer si elle se le permettait. Lui donner plus qu'une écharde de cœur, lui donner plus de place dans son âme. Ce serait facile.

Mais elle ne l'embrasse pas. Elle le serre dans ses bras.

Parce que c'est facile d'oublier le danger et leurs disputes et qu'ils sont deux espèces différentes. Mais elle ne peut pas oublier Jacob. Ne veut jamais, jamais l'oublier. C'est son meilleur ami et son _jusqu'à la mort_. Et elle ne meurt jamais.

…

Bella passe à la quincaillerie et à l'église avant de rentrer chez elle.

Les Cullen ont quitté Forks. Ils ont fait leurs adieux convenablement, Edward ne sait rien de qui l'a mordue la toute première fois et elle sait qu'ils risquent de ne jamais se revoir. Étrangement, la petite ville semble avoir perdu quelque chose, une défense invisible. Il y a un espace vide dans leur géographie et... elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Sa détermination risque de s'effondrer si son cœur se serre davantage et elle ne veut pas les appeler à l'aide.

Elle n'appelle pas Billy non plus. Si Jacob est encore malade, il devrait rester chez lui et se reposer, elle ne va pas lui demander de se mettre entre elle et le danger.

Non, à la place, elle va acheter des panneaux de bois compressé et passe l'après-midi à barricader la fenêtre du salon. Et celle de la cuisine aussi. Elle se donne un coup de marteau sur le pouce, se cogne de multiples fois et endommage définitivement le contour de leurs fenêtres, mais lorsque Charlie rentre la maison est sécurisée. Elle a fait du pain à l'ail et lavé le plancher à l'eau bénite.

… ce qui est peut être un blasphème ou un sacrilège ou quelque chose. Le curé l'a regardée avec des sourcils levés, mais il n'a pas posé de questions et a accepté son argent contre les gallons d'eau, alors elle suppose que ça va.

-Ils annoncent un orage, ce soir, donne-t-elle comme explication.

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de tornades ici?

-Veux-tu du pain? Il est tout chaud.

Plus tard, le vent hurle et lorsque la télévision s'éteint, elle est prête, sort la lampe de poche de sous le coussin du divan. Serre le poivre de Cayenne dans la poche de ses jeans.

Charlie doit la trouver encore plus étrange que d'habitude mais, comme toujours, il accommode sa folie apparente. Il accepte même de rester à l'intérieur lorsque l'arbre vient frapper les plaques de bois et qu'elle refuse de lâcher la manche de sa chemise.

Ils attendent dans le noir et elle compte les minutes, cœur battant.

L'orage passe. La nuit passe.

Au matin, ils sont encore en vie, le danger passé lui aussi. Elle se fait des toasts, réalise qu'elle a encore des devoirs à faire et se met au travail. Ses pensées, toutefois, tournent en rond. Elle va ouvrir la boite de vêtements, les arrangent dans son armoire. Puis elle passe une main sur sa couverture rose.

Il est peut être temps de la changer. Elle n'a plus dix ans. Et... elle est là pour rester. Elle peut aller choisir de la literie à Port Angeles. Peut être y aller avec Angela. (Pas avec Alice ou Rosalie. Elles sont parties. Bella ne sait même pas où.) Et elle devrait peut être se trouver un emploi d'été, commencer à penser à son futur et pas juste au moment présent. Si tout continue de bien aller avec Phil, elle n'aura plus à s’inquiéter pour sa mère.

Elle est libre. Et maintenant, Edward et son clan partis, elle est la plus étrange, la plus surnaturelle personne à Forks.

C'est une étrange sensation. De se savoir si bizarre. Si seule. Et Bella est encore décontenancée par l'attaque des vampires, bien que celle-ci ne soit jamais arrivée. Elle passe la journée à ne pas savoir quoi faire, distraite, avec l'impression d'attendre quelque chose, quelqu'un. Un signe peut être.

Quand on gratte à la porte arrière, elle va ouvrir sans hésiter.

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant qu'elle réalise qu'on a gratté, pas sonné ou toqué et-

Il y a un énorme loup devant elle. Son museau humide renifle dans sa direction.

Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle sort son poivre de Cayenne et l'asperge. Puis elle claque la porte et met le verrou.

Tout son corps tremble. Dehors, elle entend l'animal gémir, se rouler par terre. Est-ce qu'elle a... vraiment vu ce qu'elle vient de voir? Un loup. Énorme. Devant sa porte. Quoi?

Son téléphone sonne et elle sursaute, le laisse tomber par terre deux fois avant de poser le poivre et le porter lentement à son oreille avec des mains tremblantes.

-Bella.

-Billy. Bon après-midi-

-Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais je voulais te prévenir, on a observé plusieurs larges animaux rôder dans la forêt. Je pense que ce serait préférable si tu ne sortais pas aujourd'hui.

-Des larges animaux?

On toque à la porte. Toque, cette fois. Éberluée, Bella hésite une seconde avant de débarrer et ouvrir. Juste un peu.

Jacob est nu, dehors.

Il lui faut un moment avant de passer à un autre fait. Elle ne l'a jamais vu dénudé, avant. Et il semble avoir grandi. Et ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés et larmoyants. Comme si il... venait... de se faire frapper avec un spray.

-Reste à l'intérieur, d'accord? Et appelle-moi si tu entends d'étranges bruits. J'enverrai quelqu'un, d'accord?

Elle s'entend accepter et promettre d'être prudente, s'entend raccrocher mais toute son attention est sur Jacob.

-Bells, gronde-t-il. Je dois te parler- je, ouch, est-ce que je peux rentrer? Tu ne m'as pas manqué!

Les questions trébuchent les unes sur les autres dans sa tête. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussi à dire est :

-Tu as coupé tes cheveux. Jacob. _Tes cheveux_.

Quand il éclate de rire elle sait que c'est lui et quelque chose en elle se dénoue.

Elle le laisse rentrer.

…

_71 ans plus tard_

Jacob meurt dans leur lit, dans sa forme de loup. Ce sont les enfants et petits-enfants de leurs amis qui l'aident à lui donner des funérailles. Eux-même n'en ont jamais eu. Ils ont essayé, pendant un temps, mais ce n'est pas arrivé, pas pour eux et ils n'ont jamais adopté non plus.

La maison est vide après. Le garage ne fait que prendre de la poussière. Il n'y a personne avec qui s'asseoir le matin pour déjeuner. Dans le lit, il y a un creux vide et froid et elle se met à dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Oh, on la visite, elle fait partie de la communauté, Tante Bells, mais... Le soleil est plus sombre et les hivers plus froids et l'océan moins reposant.

Il y a toute une institution, à son nom. Un groupe de quatre buildings bâtis sur la réserve, de magnifiques laboratoires qu'elle a vu être construits, pour lesquels elle a approuvé les plans. Maintenant, ses mains tremblent trop, elle ne peut plus y travailler.

L'Institut de Recherche Médical de La Push.

Un des plus avancé du pays. L'un avec le plus de secrets. Elle sait que Carlisle est un des plus généreux donateur anonyme, même s'il n'y a jamais mis les pieds. Après qu'elle ait obtenu son diplôme, après que Jacob et Sam aient trouvé un vampire pour elle... étudier, il l'a contactée. Enfin, après tant d'années. Inquiet qu'elle expérimente sur leur espèce.

Bree Tanner avait été offensée à l'idée et avait laissé Carlisle savoir qu'elle était un cobaye volontaire, merci beaucoup.

Bree. Bella s'ennuie d'elle, de sa curiosité, de sa soif de vérité et d'amour. Ensemble elles ont tant découvert sur les vampires, sur les loups, sur la biologie et la science et la magie. Elle est partie il y a plusieurs années maintenant, enthousiaste de découvrir les régions ensoleillées maintenant qu'elle peut s'empêcher de briller.

Bella est épuisée.

Quand elle s’assoit au bord de la plage, ce n'est que pour une minute. Juste pour nourrir les goélands (illégalement) et contempler le ciel et-

Sa vision se brouille.

Sa respiration est lourde.

Son cœur se serre et-

Stop.

Et quelque chose en elle dit, _maintenant_. Dit _maintenant ça va_.

Elle ferme les yeux.

Son cœur est silencieux. Une seconde, une deuxième et puis trois-

Il recommence. Un rythme familier et tenace et elle se réveille sans s'être jamais endormie, rouvre les yeux et- Elle est toujours sur la plage. Ses cheveux volent dans son visage et-

Ils sont bruns. Lorsqu'elle relève la main pour les toucher, celle-ci ne tremble pas. Elle est couverte de peau souple et ferme et son bras aussi. Son cœur s'accélère entre ses poumons.

Sa vision est claire. Incroyablement claire. Elle pourrait compter les plumes des goélands. Elle entend mieux aussi et son odorat capte plus d'odeurs et elle n'a plus mal. Son dos, ses genoux, ses articulations – rien n'émet de douleur.

Est-ce qu'elle est... revenue très, très loin dans le temps? Quand elle était jeune? Des dizaines d'années dans le passé-

Non. Sa montre est encore à son poignet et elle l'active. Appelle la petite-fille de Sam qui répond après une demi-douzaine de sonneries. Bella raccroche immédiatement, stupéfaite.

Elle n'a pas voyagé dans le temps. Mais elle est plus jeune et-

Sa langue découvre que ses canines ont changé de forme.

Sa peau brille comme des diamants sous les derniers rayons du soleil.

Oh. _Ho._

Elle n'est pas morte. Elle n'est pas Retournée.

Elle a juste... terminé de se transformer.

…

Trois ans plus tard

Une dame s'installe à côté de lui alors que les lumières s'éteignent et il ne se tourne pas vers elle avant l'entracte. C'est magique, d'entendre la même musique, les mêmes notes, jouer générations après générations. Des morceaux qui étaient déjà des classiques quand lui-même était humain.

-La deuxième pièce, commente la femme, c'est une de tes compositions.

C'est vrai, mais il se tourne pour lui dire que non, bien sûr que non-

Isabella lui sourit.

Elle est la même. Identique à ses souvenirs. Dix-sept ans et pleine de vie.

Mais c'est impossible. Il le sait. Ce soit être... un sosie, un clone, un-

-Es-tu son fantôme?

Elle secoue la tête, détruit son soudain espoir, son abrupte crainte.

-Mais j'ai découvert ce qui se trouvait après ma mort, dit-elle, amusée et incertaine.

Deux canines sont brièvement révélées et oui, brusquement, il voit les signes, la peau pâle et la couleur ambrée dans ses yeux. C'est un cauchemar, l'idée qu'elle ait perdue son âme. C'est un rêve qu'elle soit là, avec lui.

_J'aimerais qu'on essaye d'être amis, maintenant. Et peut-être plus._

C'est ce qu'il veut. C'est ce qu'elle vient de penser. _Il l'a entendue._

-Bella?

-C'est moi.

Elle glisse sa main dans la sienne et pour la toute première fois, il n'a pas l'impression qu'il va la briser.

Alice lui a donné le billet de concert. Lui a prédit une excellente surprise.

-Je ne suis plus hors du temps, lui murmure-t-elle. Je ne suis plus aussi mortelle qu'avant.

_Mais je suis toujours amoureuse_ , termine-t-elle. _De lui, toujours. De toi. J'espère que ça ne te blesse pas._

Edward ne l'a plus vu depuis presque une centaine d'années. Mais bien sûr, bien sûr qu'il l'aime encore. C'est irréversible. Et il n'arrêterait pas de l'aimer parce qu'elle partage son cœur avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'elle s'est bâtie une vie humaine et est heureuse.

Qu'elle l'aime lui aussi, pouvoir lire la tendresse dans ses pensées... c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Il serre sa main quand l'entracte prend sa fin, la lève à ses lèvres et quand elle ne proteste pas, embrasse chacun de ses doigts.

Il va la marier. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais il va l'épouser. Et ce ne sera pas jusqu'à la mort.

Ce sera pour toujours.

Il peut être patient.

…


End file.
